The Real Reality
by TheSkyIsTheLimit22
Summary: Jade kept herself guarded with her bitchy attitude. She knows this world is just full of lies and that's the cause of everything. But she has just a tiny ounce of hope. She never knew all she ever wanted was in front of her. Cat/Jade
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm not Dan to own this show and the characters mentioned in this fanfic.

People who don't like the silence are just in denial, that's why they don't like it when it's quiet, because the _real _reality comes in. When you're alone, all you can do is think to yourself, making you think about your life in a different perspective.

For example, gossip, the better the story the more interesting it is to hear about, the more lies added into it the better the story. Then what's the point of the _truth?_ Is there even something _true_ in this world? Is the definition of _true _even _real? _Because if there is, the only thing I can think that is actually real in this world, is depression, tears, anger, and envy, those emotions are all true for me.

Ever since I've learned about lies I never believed in anything, especially love, that's why I keep myself guarded with a bitchy attitude and blunt comments. But deep inside me I _want_ to believe that something in this world is _true_. I want to believe that there is true friendship, a true family, something real and true, like, love.

I have always had an _ounce_ of hope in a lot of things, but I usually just shrug it off once I see the lies written like a billboard sign that people are just too oblivious to see.

Honestly I never knew that what I wanted to find was already given to me a long time ago, and I never expected to find it from a person that I didn't think I would ever associate with.

I'm writing so I can prove people who are like me when I was younger wrong, to make them realize that there is something real in this world.

I never knew that Caterina Hannah Valentine already gave what I needed. Love.

A/N: So this is my FIRST ever story and I really want to see what people think about this kind of plotline, I just wrote this roughly around 12 midnight, and I just started to write random stuff, and I came up with this. I have a pretty vague description on what kind of story this is and where it's going, but of course that can change. I would love it if you all can just give me a tiny review and/or suggestions.

BTW this is a Cat/Jade fanfic so if you don't like them to be shipped I suggest you don't read it anymore.

Thank you

-Sky


	2. Chapter 1 Kitty Cat and Jadey

**Disclaimer: Guys! I'm not Dan! As much as I wished to be, I'm not!**

Chapter 1

I met Caterina Hannah Valentine at the cemetery. Well technically.

I was there because my uncle died from lung cancer and my parents were talking with my other relatives.

I was only five at that time, I was a quiet child, I often just replied with short sentences, and I didn't like to smile much either, it's just me without the bitchy comments.

There was also another family at the cemetery, a little bit far from where I was standing, and that's when I saw her

Her brown frizzy hair blowing against the wind as she runs away from the crowded area and goes out to the open space.

She was looking around, then she saw me, she had on the usual childish smile, the usual shine in their eyes. I'm so far from her, but I can see that she has deep secrets buried deep within her, and that it was just a façade.

"Can you come with me?" she mouthed directly towards me.

It's amazing how I understood what she said from where I was standing, she was so small, obviously younger than me.

I nod. I had nothing else to do.

I followed her, a huge distance between us until she ran around the corner. I started running too, I didn't want to get lost, and if I were to get lost at least I wouldn't be alone.

Around the corner was a playground and she was nowhere in sight.

Great, now I'm lost, I tried looking for her everywhere. So I sat down near a big tree tired.

Someone suddenly covered my eyes and a small but loud voice filled my ears.

"Hi! I'm Caterina! Thanks for being here with me, what's your name?" Too shrill, too enthusiastic, too bubbly and she was invading my comfort zone. I knew that I'd dislike her.

She uncovered my eyes, and was TOO close for my liking, I tried backing away but my back was already pressed against the tree, and she just came closer.

Her big eyes wide on me, and I remembered that she asked me a question. It took me some time to find my voice again.

"I'm Jadelyn West," I said unsurely.

"You have such a pretty name, I don't really like mine that much, I got it from my grandma" She was talking non-stop, and too fast for my liking, I couldn't process anything besides the first sentence she just said.

"Um, can you slow down? You're going too fast I can't understand you" I didn't know how to say it, I just blurted it out without thinking.

"Oh I'm sorry I do that a lot, like there was this one time" And she was talking rapidly fast again.

"Ahem, you're doing it again, and can you move a way a little bit? You're kind of creeping me out" I thought she would take it well like my first answer but apparently not.

"What's that supposed to mean? Well sorry!" She started tearing up, and I have absolutely no clue what to do.

She must've noticed my expression while I was having an internal monologue and pulled me out of my train of thought.

"I'm sorry… I should let you go back to where you should be, sorry for wasting your time" As she said that with a smaller voice than before, she went to the other side of the tree and closed her eyes.

_Now _I seriously don't know what to do, I mean she was a total nut case! But I guess I should, apologize for my rude answer? Oh well here goes nothing I guess.

"Ummm… I'm sorry for my rude answer?" I said unsurely, and when she looked at me, I was shocked to see tears, running down her cheeks, and her eyes puffy.

Oh for my love of hammers! Was my comment really that bad?

She rubbed her eyes and said, "It's okay I'm used to it, and you should really go back"

Sigh, well I guess its do the impossible day, I usually just leave as fast as I can, or _before_ it happens. So here goes nothing. Again.

"Hm… Well you want to talk about it?" I sat down beside her, accidentally a little bit too close than intended.

She looked at me with wide eyes full of shock.

"Thank you. Well I just feel unwanted, people say I'm ADHD whatever that is, but it looks like a bad thing, my parents always said that I should shut my mouth, and that I shouldn't talk much, but that's unfair! Right? Because other people talk, so why shouldn't I? So I disobey them a lot, but when I disobey them they hurt me.

Dad said it was discipline, so that I can learn how to stop, but I just can't! I can't help it! Now they beat my brother Frankie up too because he always would defend me.

And then my brother just went crazy, he told me he was going to do a bunch of stupid stuff so that dad would just beat _him_ up and not me. And it hurts, it really, really hurts! So much that I don't care if I get beat up, because my brother is getting hurt, I told him to stop acting but he wouldn't stop. Mom and dad brought him to a doctor and that he has problem with his brain. And that he can't be fixed, but he can be fixed! I know he can! Because he was just acting! But every time I try to tell him to stop, he talks with himself."

I listened intently waiting for her to continue, she was just looking down and her eyes were already starting to water.

"But why were you so happy a while ago?" I told her as gently as I can, I didn't want to make her cry, knowing what she went through.

"I saw some kids playing around and how happy they were, so I told myself that, maybe, just maybe if I _act_ happy I can be happy eventually, so far it hasn't been that good but I'm getting used to it."

Her tears were in the brink of falling, and this was the first time I've ever talked with someone for this long.

So I went with my instincts.

I went closer to her and held her cheeks so she could look at me.

And we just sat there staring into each other's eyes.

A few tears escaped her eyes, so I gently wiped them away, her expression changed once I did that.

The light in her eyes died and became dark, then lightened up, slowly returning to their natural color.

I hugged her after. I just did. I didn't know why I did but it just seemed right at the time.

It was nice having another body pressed against mine, warm. She hugged me back and I felt warmer. We just stayed like that for a while, neither of us wanting to let go.

"I like you Jadelyn West, I like you a lot, thank you for actually listening to me" she whispered in my ear and kissed my right cheek.

I suddenly felt hot, especially where she just kissed me.

"I like you too Caterina, a lot. And just call me Jade, I don't like my name because it's too long and everyone calls me that."

"Well… I don't want to" she pouted at me and made me confused.

"Why not?"

"I want to give you a name that only _I_ can call you" she looked away, embarrassed?

"Well… Okay then I guess, as long as it's not stupid or silly, and if you're going to give me a name I'm going to give you a name too!" I said proudly, but really, I felt warm again inside even if we weren't hugging anymore, and I liked that feeling she gave me.

"Hmm… Since everyone calls you Jade, I'll call you my Jadey then! And _I'm_ the only one who can call you that okay?" she smiled and kissed my cheek again; giggling at the name she just named me.

"Well I guess it isn't that stupid since you're the only one who's going to call me that, fine. Now it's my turn, I'll call you Kitty Cat! Cat short for Caterina, and Kitty because I think you're as cute as cat." That last part was a little bit muffled, but looks like she heard it because she attacked me with a hug and she was on top of me while I was on the ground.

She was laughing madly, and I started laughing along too.

We were like that for a while, then I kissed her cheek, curious of how it felt to kiss someone. It felt nice, warm and soft.

Her eyes widened and her giggles came to a stop.

I was suddenly nervous and scared, thinking I did something wrong.

"I, uh… did it because you did it, and, and uh, I wanted to," I wasn't able to finish my sentence because she giggled and kissed my cheek again.

"It's okay, you really think I'm cute? Because I think you're so much cuter Jadey"

She got off of me and she took my hand and led me to the swings.

"I really do Kitty Cat" a little bit nervous I said, but a whole lot better when she called me Jadey.

"Jadey? Can you promise me we'll meet again someday?" she was looking at me seriously and pleadingly.

"Of course Kitty Cat" I gave her a small smile as we locked pinkies and kissed each other's cheeks.

We played on the swings all day; just the two of us, sharing little kisses and hugs.

But we both had to go home, and go our separate ways, my mom and dad were looking for me frantically along with another woman.

But I guess they were shocked to see that their usually quiet daughter was smiling, laughing and having fun with another kid.

"Jade! We've been looking for you! Why didn't you tell us where you were going? Don't ever do that again! Are you alright?" my mom hugged me and was firing questions at me.

"I'm fine mom, I just wanted to play with Cat" then pointed my finger at Cat who was talking to the other woman.

"I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble, my little girl likes to try and make friends"

My mom and Cat's mom was talking and Cat and me went to the swings again.

They're conversation stopped when they saw us playing.

"Jade, sweetie it's time to go home" my mom said apologetically.

"You're mom is right kiddo, we need to get home" dad said, and surprisingly his eyes seemed a little bit brighter. My father was a man of few words to me, and that was pretty much the longest sentence he ever gave me.

I faced Cat and hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"A promise is a promise Kitty Cat, I like you a lot, don't forget"

"I promise, you're my Jadey, I like you a lot too."

I kissed her cheek and she kissed mine for the last time and I went with my mom and dad disappointed.

"Did you have fun today Jade?" dad asked me picking me up.

"I did daddy, I'm going to miss her" I hugged my dad and felt more sad just thinking about her.

"Don't worry Jade, we're sure you'll meet again, it's good that you have a friend now" my mom rubbed my back as we got into the car.

Both my parents shared a smile and we started our journey back home.

That night before I went to bed, I prayed to God, mommy told me that he made everything and would only listen to the most sincere requests, and make them come true in time. I didn't believe in him at first, I was just praying because mom told me to, and how could one person make everything?

But that night, I prayed, wishing for Kitty Cat and me to be together again.

**A/N: Here it is, sorry for the late upload! Thanks btw to xRenesmee-CullenX (Amber ;) ) and Jeremy Shane for my 1st 2 reviews! Now I know hot it feels to post something on ! Please review and suggestions are welcomed :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Be strong for me

**Disclaimer:** **Still not Dan. **

It's been three days since that day at the park, and mom and dad told me that they had to drop me off at the daycare for the day.

They said I should try making new friends there.

I didn't like daycare much, and I was rarely there, only when needed to.

I usually just read a book or write what's on my mind.

So I just said I'll try.

Dad has been very nice to me, but I couldn't care less.

I really missed my Kitty Cat, I miss her eyes, smile, laugh and of course her hugs and kisses that were just for me.

So when I got there I was greeted by the usual screaming and running kids playing around.

Girls were playing with their dolls and the boys were playing with their cars, and some boys and girls were playing outside.

"We'll pick you up later and we can eat out for dinner to wherever you want, okay Jade?" said mom and I just nod.

"Try to make friends okay kiddo? And we never know maybe Cat is here too" I gave dad a small smile at his words of encouragement, and they left.

I sigh I went outside to my usual place, near a big tree.

I was about to read when a girl came to me, I thought it was Cat but it wasn't, but I said to my parents I'll try.

"I'm Tori what's your name?" Tori said giving me a small smile.

It wasn't a _Cat_ like smile, but I tried to be nice.

"I'm Jade"

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"I was about to read"

"Read? That's boring, how about you come and play with us girls over there?"

Well that was rude, I love reading and she practically insulted my favorite past time, it made me mad.

"No thanks, I don't want to play with stupid people who don't appreciate reading!" I screamed at her face and stood up, I was a little taller than her so she got scared.

"I'm gonna tell on you!" and she ran back to the room, probably going to tell a teacher, but I didn't care, so I sat back down and resumed reading.

We were all called back inside to eat our lunch.

I picked the table farthest from Tori and those girls.

I saw Tori pointing at me and whispering to the girls, who looked at me mad, they kept whispering to themselves and started laughing at me.

Stupid Tori, such a FAKE, I hated her, and all those other girls who judged me.

People are just fake, nothing is really real in the world, nothing is.

I kept repeating this and carried on with my business, lunch passed and I was about to go outside and read again when the teacher called me.

"Jade, Tori told me you called her and the other girls stupid, is that true?" I looked behind me and saw Tori and the girls grinning and went outside.

I was mad, really mad, my blood was boiling and answered.

"Yes I did, but I have a reason to." My hands were clenched and my jaw hard.

"Well what's the reason then? I'll try to understand."

"She called reading stupid, it's my favorite thing to do, and she's a fake person"

"Well… I know you're upset Jade, but please don't say things like that again."

I was madder now.

"Why shouldn't I? Wouldn't you be affected if something you like was insulted?"

She sighed.

"Just don't say those words again okay?" and she let me go.

Stupid people who said they'll try to understand, she didn't even try! She judged me.

Tori was blocking my way with a smug grin, so I pushed her down hard.

"Don't ever get in my way!" I shouted at her. And went to my usual spot.

I really wish my Kitty Cat was her, she'd understand, she'd hugged me and kiss my cheek and make me feel better.

Mom and dad picked me up but we didn't leave just yet, the teacher told them what I did, and they wore frowns on their faces as we went to the car.

"Jade? What happened with this Tori girl earlier?" mom asked.

"She said reading was stupid and was saying things about me behind my back."

"So what did you do kiddo?" asked dad.

"I said to her she was stupid and so were the others, and I pushed her."

"Jade, you don't have to be so brutal in expressing your feelings, you can tell them calmly." My mom had a worried expression on.

I knew she was disappointed, I knew I said I tried, and I failed.

"Your mom's right, but I'm glad you can stand up for yourself, just next time, if they keep doing it to you, stand up for yourself again and tell an adult, okay Jade?" he smiled at me, I never felt more happy with what my dad said, he was somewhat proud.

"Yes dad I promise"

"Well you can prove that tomorrow, we have to leave you at daycare again, if those girls bother you again you know what to do" my mom was smiling now.

I nod. 

I'm glad that my parents trust me, I wanted to make them proud.

But I was already in misery just thinking of what might happen tomorrow.

We came at the daycare in the same time as yesterday.

I was greeted the same like yesterday.

But before I went to the tree, I went to Tori.

"Hey Tori!" she suddenly froze up.

"I wasn't in your way Jade, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday, I shouldn't have called you stupid, and I didn't handle the situation well."

"Oh… Well your forgiven then." She smiled.

I gave her my hand for her to shake, and she took it and we were good.

"Why don't you play with us today then?"

"Oh I can't, sorry, I have a lot in my mind that I want to think about, sorry."

"Oh it's okay"

I went to the tree, and just sat there, thinking.

_Well that went out smoothly but I can't help but dislike Tori, she's got big plans, and I have to keep my guard up._

I read again, and then I suddenly felt something hit me hard in the arm, an egg, and then more eggs came out from nowhere.

I saw the girls from afar laughing and Tori pointing at me.

_Jadelyn August West, you apologized and she lied that you're forgiven, she's gone too far, she's going down._

I took some of the eggs that got on my shirt, and went to Tori.

"What is your problem! I taught we were good already!"

"Yes, _now_ we are, I got my payback now." She started laughing again with her clones.

Stupid little brat, she's going to get it now.

"Hey Tori?" she looked and I slapped her with my hand that had the eggs, and wiped my hands in her hair.

She just screamed like a little girl.

"I told you. Don't. Ever. Get. In. My. Way."

"Ugh! Caterina get me a towel now!"

Out of nowhere, Cat came out with wide eyes.

"Cat?" I was just shocked.

"Jade? I'm so sorry! They made me do it to you!"

"You made Cat your slave?" I was furious now!

"So what? She's weak and can be easily manipulated"

"That's it!" I pounced on her and pulled her hair, I made sure I pinned her hands with my legs, and proceeded to pull her hair.

"No one makes my Cat do anything she doesn't want to!"

The teacher came and pulled me off of Tori.

"What is going on here? Jade you better have an explanation for this!"

"I'll tell you everything." Cat said, she looked at me and gave me a small smile.

The teacher brought me, Tori and Cat to an office, there Cat explained everything that happened.

The teacher didn't know _who_ to believe, so she made us just have a time out for like 10 minutes.

After that, I took Cat's hand and dragged her to the tree.

I hugged her so tight.

"Jadey… I'm so sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to hurt you" I felt tears dampen my shirt.

"Hey" I held her face and we just stared, I wiped her tears just like last time, and then kissed her cheek.

"It's okay my Kitty Cat, just try to be strong, at least for me okay? You shouldn't let anyone try to pull you down."

We sat on the ground hugging each other for a while.

"I've missed you Kitty Cat, so much."

"I've missed you too Jadey, it's good that you fulfilled your promise."

We spent the whole day together. We spent it just like how we first met.

But now, we were both sure we would see each other more often, not just in daycare but outside too.

Her house was just three blocks away from me.

So when my mom came to pick us up I told her if I can go to Cat's house sometime, and I was lucky that she said yes.

"I have to go home now Kitty Cat, but I'll see you soon okay?" I kissed her cheek and her eyes lightened up and she kissed my cheek as well.

I knew I was going to get a lecture from mom on how I handled the situation earlier, but I couldn't feel anymore than proud of myself for fighting for my Kitty Cat.

But, I've learned something today, Tori is fake, her friends are fake, therefore people in general are fake, they can hurt me, they _will_ hurt me, so I have to keep my guard up and do my best to defend myself and Cat.

**A/N: So… when I woke up today I saw 12 emails on my account ALL from ! I couldn't help but just scream here! You guys are just the best! You guys got me writing faster than ever! I hope you guys like it. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 3 What Do I Do?

**Disclaimer: Me not Dan, I not own Victorious.**

Well when we got home, I got a massive lecture from mom, but we ended with a good note at least.

She was proud that I stood up for Cat, but next time not so brutal.

I told her I'd try.

The following three days, I spent all with Cat at daycare.

We would make secret messages, exchange stories, make jokes about Tori and the girls, make jokes about the boys, and of course hugs and little kisses.

I really did miss her! Even if it only lasted for like four days, every time I get in the car, I look behind me to see if I could see Cat and try to wave good-bye to her again. Or in some occasions when she gets picked up first I would go to the glass and wave at the car.

I just spent another fun day with Cat.

Somehow she never bores me.

She always has this twisted story about her brother that would seem impossible but actually possible.

"Jade, get yourself ready, we're going to have dinner outside."

I nod and went upstairs to get ready, I saw the small black dress with a light blue bow at the side.

I came down and daddy was the first one to see me.

"Hey there pretty little lady." He picked me up and spun me around.

"Daddy! Get me down!" I giggled.

Mom was just smiling at us.

This week has certainly been the best, everything was going great, and Tori wasn't even trying to be mean to us anymore.

We went inside an Italian restaurant and ordered our food.

"Jadey!" I heard Cat's voice a few feet away from me, I saw her and we both ran up to each other for a hug.

"Kitty Cat! You're here!" I was grinning from ear-to-ear and my face literally hurts.

"I'm going to sleepover at your place for the weekend!" she squealed in delight.

"No way! Seriously?" I grabbed her hand and went back to the table and saw my parents talking with her parents.

I pulled on my mom's dress.

"Mom, is Cat really gonna sleepover the weekend at our place?" I was bouncing on the balls of my feet awaiting her reply.

She smiled and said "Yes Jade, now you both go to your seats and eat, you have the whole weekend to bond"

Dinner was good and Cat had to say good-bye to her parents.

The whole ride home we held hands, and mom just kept looking at us smiling.

When we got in the house, mom and dad told the basic rules and all that.

I dragged her upstairs to my room.

My room was red, my favorite color. Everything in my room was red.

Cat's favorite color was blue, but everything she owned was pink.

I jumped on the bed, arms sprawled out and closed eyes.

I felt the bed tip and I felt Cat hug me.

"I missed you Kitty Cat"

"I missed you too Jadey" she kissed my cheek.

"So what you want to do tomorrow?" I took a strand of her hair put it at the back of her ear.

"Whatever you want to do Jadey" she gave me a small smile.

There was a knock on the door, and my mom opened it.

"Girls, it's getting late, go get ready for bed."

We got ready for bed, and all that was on was my night lamp.

"Jadey? Why do you like the color red?"

We were currently cuddled up on the bed, the blanket over our heads.

"It's nice, and it reminds me of this yummy cupcake I like."

"Hmm, I want to taste it! Can we have some tomorrow?" she was pouting already, I seriously can't understand how cute my Kitty Cat is!

"Sure, I think we still have some in the fridge, we'll eat some tomorrow."

"Thanks Jadey!" she kissed my cheek and tackled me into a hug.

I hugged back just as tight.

"How about you? Why do you like blue when everything you own is pink?"

"I just like it… I'm sleepy Jadey, good night sweet dreams." She kissed my cheek.

"Good night Kitty Cat, sweet dreams." I kissed her cheek and we went to sleep cuddled up in the covers.

At around one in the morning I woke up to hear muffled screams.

Mom and dad. Again.

They're always like this! They always have these problems, whether it's about dad's smoking habit, or mom's excessive buying, money, or mostly me.

I hated how they _act_ like they're okay in front of my face but their not.

I listened for a while, not really understanding what they were saying due to the thick walls.

I want to help them, I want them to stop, I want to make it all better, but how?

"Jadey? Why are you shaking?" Cat said groggily.

I didn't notice that I was already shaking vigorously trying not to cry.

"They're fighting Kitty Cat, again. I want to help but I don't know how!"

She took me in her small arms and whispered soothing words to me as I soak her shirt with my tears.

"I hate how they show me they're okay but I know in their minds they're not okay. I mean why is it like that Kitty? Why do they have to lie about it?" my head was throbbing and I was having a hard time breathing and explaining.

"Jadey, stop it, my parents argue too, and I know what you feel, but please don't hurt yourself more over this…" she whispered to me staring into my eyes and wiping my tears away.

The shouting stopped a while ago but Kitty was still holding me as I start to calm myself down.

"Thank you my Kitty Cat, so much." I kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, you're my Jadey! I'll always be here for you. We should go back to sleep now Jadey."

"Yes we should, good night Kitty Cat, sweet dreams." I kissed her cheek again.

"Good night Jadey, sweet dreams." She kissed my cheek and forehead.

"Why'd you kissed me on the forehead?" it was something new, we usually just kissed each other's cheeks.

"So you wouldn't have bad dreams silly!" she giggled.

"Oh! Thanks Kitty!" I kissed her forehead too.

And we both drifted off to sleep.

I'm so lucky to have a best friend like Kitty Cat. She wasn't like other people, she's just _Cat_. She makes me feel special and I want to make her feel special too.

**A/N: Hi! So this is quite short, I love the review guys! Especially from this anonymous reviewer with the name of _WahtDaFudge! _Dude! You seriously got me saying that! I woke up to check my email and I saw 12 new emails! Totally insane.**

**Anyways this was more of a filler chapter, you guys can pretty much connect the dots about the _cupcake_ ;) So that's where Cat's hair color in the future is inspired from, in my story. And also, I wrote this chapter while they're still kids, because you guys really like them as kids. My originally planned chapter will be the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious Yep it sucks.**

I was in middle school.

I went home early one day.

Just when I was about to open the door, I heard shouting at the other side.

My parents were fighting over stuff. Again.

I hated seeing them like this.

I would only come in the house once I was sure they were both calm, or at least their fight was over.

But sometimes they would take long stretches of time in a fight, so I often went out and just did whatever I wanted to.

Go read and drink coffee, listen to music, write a story.

But I always told Cat whenever they were fighting.

And she'd always reply, "Whenever you need me I'll be here waiting for a sign."

It would make me smile for a moment, but even my best friend couldn't hide the pain I held in my heart.

So I just did everything like it was just in the norm.

But when it became too much to handle, especially when I hear either of them say my name.

I would text Cat, "They said it again." And I would drive as fast as I could to Cat's house, and she was already outside the porch waiting for me.

Just like right now.

I got out of the car and slammed it, then ran into Cat's arms.

The impact made Cat hit her back to the door, but she still held me like always and repeated those soothing words again and again.

She led me in and we sat at the kitchen counter. There was a cup of my favorite black coffee and a cup of lemon tea waiting.

We sat in front of each other until my sobs subsided and I took a sip from the coffee.

"You need to stay over for the night?" she asked then finished her tea.

"Yes please Kitty."

I love that Cat never pressured me in anything, I'll just tell her when I wanted to.

Not like Beck, he's this boy I've been dating for a few weeks. He's nice really and absolutely cute, but there are times that he wants to get things out of me that I don't want to tell him, or at least not yet.

I hate it.

I finished my coffee, she put the dishes in the sink and she took my hand and led me to our room.

We had a special room that was just for us.

It has light purple walls, blue plus red. It had it's own bathroom, and an electric piano and a queen sized bed. I also had my own closet here filled with my clothes.

The Valentines thought it would be a good idea if I used the extra room because I always stayed at their place.

My parents thought it was a good idea too so there was a duplicate of this room at my house complete with her clothes.

We lay on the bed facing each other.

We never had a problem with communication, we just look at each other and it's like we're having an internal talk.

"'_I'm here Jadey, you can tell me anything."_

"Dad said that he wants a break, for them to just cool off for a while. Then mom said, _what about your daughter, Jade? Do you know what our child would think? I don't want her to think that our family is falling apart! Because we're not, we just have a lot of problems as of now._ Then dad said, _Karen I know we have been having problems, and I do love you, but we're not the same old teenagers we were back then, we have problems of bigger importance, I promise you if we just took a little break, we can calm our heads and be back where we left of._ I left after that, I didn't want to hear anything either of them had to say."

"Jade…"

"Why do they do this? Do they think I'm not aware of the problems of adults? I'm not stupid Cat, I'm an honor student and I have all the advanced classes, I've excelled in many things that kids my age don't do, why are they treating me like I won't understand? Why don't they trust me? Tell me Cat, why?" I was screaming and my tears just kept running down my face like a waterfall. I was having a hard time breathing, and my chest just got tighter and tighter, my stomach felt so hollow, I couldn't feel the hot coffee I just drank a while ago. My tongue tasted bland, and it made me want to barf.

Cat took my face into both of her hands and was staring directly into my eyes.

"Jade, you listen to me, adults don't understand us because they belittle us too much, but that doesn't mean that you have to cry every time they don't tell you something. You have got to be strong Jade, I know you hate it when people lie to you, especially your parents, but this is just another fork in the road. You have to go with your instincts and go a certain direction in life. Just like you said Jade, _"People will come in your life and go, they'll use you and hurt you, so you shouldn't give a shit about what others do, and mind your own business._" Follow your own words Jade, live your life…"

My sobs finally stopped and her screaming rant at me came to a hush.

"I hate seeing you like this Jade, weak. This isn't the Jade I knew. You're strong, where is she now? Please be strong, at least for me Jade?"

Her words struck me, _please be strong, at least for me_. Who am I now? I was the one getting my Cat get hurt. I promise myself that I would defend her, but here I am now bawling my eyes out just because I heard my parents fight again when it was absolutely normal.

"I'm sorry Cat, I guess I just blew it you know, all that pent up anger and sadness just made me explode." She took a stray strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"It's okay Jadey, you know I'm always here for you whenever you need me." She kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Cat, you're the best, you don't ever get tired of fixing me every time this kind of shit happens to me. I love you my Kitty Cat." I moved in and kissed her cheek I lingered a little bit longer than I should. Suddenly my heart was beating in a quicker pace.

Once I pulled back I saw a light blush creep on her cheeks.

"You're welcome my Jadey. I love you too."

I scooted a little more to her and laid my head on her chest.

"I'm going to have a nap okay Kitty?" I was listening to her heartbeat, and it was beating in a quick pace. _Was her heart beating like that because of me?_ I felt butterflies in my stomach when I thought of it, but that was just stupid, was it?

"That sounds good Jadey, I'll have a nap too. Good night sweat dreams." She kissed my cheek and forehead and went to sleep.

It was amazing how fast Cat could fall asleep. She was already asleep before I could start.

I sat up and looked at her, like _really_ look at her.

Cat was… attractive.

Really she is, she has this cute little heart shaped face, long eyelashes, the both of us were having curves now, we were growing kids, she also has that cute little dimple on her left cheek,

I didn't notice that I was poking her left cheek just where her dimple should be. I gently backed my hand away and saw that she gave a small smile in her sleep and the dimple showed.

Cat really is cute, adorable even.

Then why is my heart beating so fast? And why couldn't I breathe properly?

I've read of this on books, watched them from movies, and heard them from Cat who was an absolute romantic.

_Was this love?_

I mean I've always loved Cat. She's my best friend and I would do anything to defend her, I've promised myself that.

What makes it different now?

Probably my hormones, in my age I will get attracted to people, and Cat really is an attractive girl.

I don't mind the whole LGBT thing. I'm fine with it.

But now that I think about it, am I falling for my best friend?

I'm currently dating the cutest guy in my grade and yet I'm attracted to my _best friend?_

This is seriously giving me a headache.

I don't really care about labels. But I have called myself bisexual.

But is this just a phase then? Me falling for Cat?

Maybe.

Oh well, I should probably go get that nap before I have to go home and see my parents _act_ again.

I laid my head on Cat's chest again and prayed that I'll get my answers soon.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really happy that people like my story so far! **

**Also, I suggest that my anonymous reviewers, especially **_WahtDaFudge_** make an account, because I don't really like making my A/Ns too long.**

**Suggestions and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.**

**You guys are like literally the best! Review **


	6. Chapter 5 Heartbeats and Blood Red Hair

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. If I did, Jade and Cat would already be together.**

Chapter 5 Heartbeats and Blood Red Hair

I love watching Jade take naps.

There's this little crease on her forehead when she sleeps. I always touch it and make it go away.

I suddenly remembered that kiss.

I touched my cheek to where she kissed me. It was longer than usual and it made my heart beat faster.

And when she laid her head on my chest, my heartbeat got faster too.

Just _thinking_ about this made my heart beat faster!

I know this feeling, I've read it tons of times, and I've watched tons of chick flicks movies with Jade before.

Is this _love?_

I've always loved Jade, and I do admit that I've had thoughts of her as more than my best friend…

But was that really a good thought?

To want her to hug me so tight, and give me affectionate kisses.

For me to give her soft kisses and whisper sweet nothings to her at night.

I've known that Jade likes girls and boys. I like girls and boys too.

We figured this out just about a month ago.

And when she said that she likes girls, there was this flicker of hope that lit up and made my heart beat faster.

At this rate I might die because of a heart attack.

But I knew better.

I'm only in middle school and I haven't really seen what the world is yet.

This must be just a phase.

I mean I would have to be blind to not at least be attracted to Jade.

The girl has flawless skin! And her eyes that are icy blue to others, but are like a light ocean blue when they look at me.

Her lips that naturally purse a little bit upward.

And of course like any growing girl, Jade's body was already taking shape. I was pretty sure Jade would have the body of a goddess.

_Cat, this is your best friend, you shouldn't be thinking of how hot she'll be in the future. You're her best friend and she's dating someone._

Of course, Jade's dating Beck.

Beck's a nice boy really, the cutest one in our whole batch, he was also really nice, he didn't care much about appearances and reputation even though he's Mr. Popular.

So, they got together one day, and they've been pretty good.

It was hard for me to share Jade at first. It's been just the two of us for years, then he comes along and I have to share. That was definitely something I didn't liked. But I got the hang of it, sort of.

My thoughts were stopped by Jade yawning.

"Hey there my Kitty Cat." She sat up and quickly kissed my cheek.

My whole face was burning now.

"Hey you okay?" she looked at worried.

I don't even want to imagine what my face looks like right now!

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, I just remembered something Frankie did."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me stay here for a while Cat, I'll go home later, so for now…"

She suddenly attacked me and was tickling me all over.

"Jadey! No! Hahaha… Don't! Stop it! Please!" I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt, and my eyes were watering already, and my cheeks really hurt.

She stopped and we looked at each other.

She was on top of me straddling my hips, some of her hair was touching my face, and there was a little sweat on her forehead from the laughing.

I didn't know what came over me. I pulled her head down and kissed her neck softly.

I've never done that with Jade, but it felt nice.

My lips over her smooth skin, color ivory like the white keys on a piano.

"Ca… Cat… Mmm" She moaned out.

Then I realized what I did, so I pulled back. I looked at her and her eyes were closed and her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together.

"Cat… what you just did… that was, unexpected." She rolled off me and we were just lying there next to each other. We were only a few inches away, but it feels like we were miles apart, I regret I ever did that, I didn't know why I even did it!

"I'm… I'm sorry Jadey, I didn't know what was going on in my mind…" I whispered, I don't think she heard it, but I wish she did because I don't want to repeat what I said and remember what I did.

We remained like that for a while, tension heavy in the air, so I just closed my eyes.

I felt Jade move and straddle my hips again.

Just when I was about to look at her I felt soft lips kiss my neck.

"Jade!" I gasp out and a jolt of electricity shot through my body and I felt the tips of my fingers and toes go tingly, my body getting hot then it's like someone put ice cubes all over my body and it feels cold, then it became hot then cold again, an endless pattern. And I felt my core get, _wet. _

_Now,_ this is absolutely _wrong_. I can't be horny for my best friend! I should be ashamed of myself.

I just can't, or can I? This is seriously confusing me.

She pulls back and I can still feel the cold heat on my body.

"Cat… what you did earlier, it was… nice, but don't do it without my permission okay?" she kissed my cheek and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm really sorry Jadey." I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck.

"It's okay my Kitty Cat, you know that what ever you do I'll still forgive you." She kissed the top of my head.

This was what I loved about me and Jade's relationship, either of us was ready to forgive and forget and make it all better.

"Hey Kitty I have to go home now, I'm pretty sure they've cooled down now, chat me later okay?" She kissed my cheek but I didn't let go yet.

"Okay Jadey" I kissed her cheek and I _really_ wanted to kiss her neck again.

"Can I, you know?" I looked down.

I was expecting a no, but she answered me by kissing my neck first.

The sensation came back, and I actually like it now.

She pulled back and there was a small smile on her face, but I noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed, it looked good on her, she's so cute and she doesn't even know it!

"It's okay Cat, well as long as it's you."

I kissed her cheek then her neck, and I swear I heard a tiny moan come out from her, and it seriously tuned me on.

_What is wrong with you Valentine? You're doing it again!_

I shake my head and kissed her cheek again.

"I got to go now Kitty, bye, chat me later." She went out the door I watched her from the bedroom window.

She waved goodbye and I waved back.

I lay on my bed and started thinking, do I like Jade like _that? Or is this just a phase? _

My mom knocking on the door stopped my thoughts, she opened it slightly and said, "Cat, it's time for dinner."

"Okay then." I went down the stairs and had the usual chat with my parents and how was Frankie.

"Is Jade having problems with her parents?" My parents thought of Jade as a second daughter, they became very protective of her whenever Jade was having problems with her parents when we were kids.

"Yeah, they said it again." I looked at them and they both had worried expressions on.

"Jade's a really smart kid, I hope they all get better." Dad said.

I went online and had my usual chat with Jade, her parents were fine now, but they still said nothing to Jade about the fight. I knew Jade was hurt by this, because she felt like her parents don't trust her with that kind of information even though she already knows most of it.

I told Jade we could go to the park tomorrow if she wanted, but she already had plans with _Beck_. Honestly I know I shouldn't be jealous because I know Jade better than him, but he gets her attention more nowadays. We said our good nights and we went offline

That night I dreamt of the first time I ever met Jade, but these dreams were cut short by the sound of shattering glass.

I turned on my lamp, and went down to see what happened.

I saw the light from the kitchen open, the stench of vodka spreading, and then I saw the broken remains of the vodka bottle.

I saw my brother Frankie chugging down another bottle of vodka.

"Frankie? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital?" My brother turned insane, but the result of his insanity, besides him going loony and me losing a brother. Dad actually cut down on his drinking, and actually straightened himself out, he was so traumatized of seeing my brother going berserk after doing too much cocaine, so he pretty much changed after that.

"Caterina! My little sister! I got out of there at last and went home to be here with you! I missed you so much Hahaha." His words were slurred and I can feel the alcohol radiate from him.

"Why are you so drunk Frankie?" I was about to get him some water, when he took a firm grip on my shoulder and yelled at me.

"Hey! Look at me! I saved your sorry ass from our bastard of a father and this is the welcome I get from you? I thought you loved me Caterina." His grip got tighter and it started to hurt more.

This was the first time I ever saw Frankie drunk _and_ completely out of it.

"Frankie… you're hurting me." I whimpered

His eyes were bloodshot and he was already fuming mad now.

"What did he tell you huh? Did he brainwash you Caterina? Are you taking his side now?" he yelled even louder.

"Frankie, that was years ago, dad's different now, please stop and-" I felt lightheaded and everything just went black.

"Cat? Honey are you alright?" I heard my mom's voice, but it's like she's at one end of a tunnel, I tried opening my eyes and my mom was looking at me worriedly, tears brimming her eyes.

My head felt like there was concrete on top of it and trying to squish my head with its weight.

"What happened?" my voice felt very rough like it was stuck at my throat.

"Frankie came here drunk and smashed a bottle on your head, don't you remember?"

"What? Where is he now? Where's dad?" My outburst made my head hurt more.

"Shh… Don't worry about him, we got him back in the hospital, the impact from the bottle gave you some stitches but they're not all that obvious, the doctor said you shouldn't go to school."

"I'll be fine mom, I need to go to school, I just need some more sleep." I couldn't live a day without seeing Jade, even though I know Jade would come by my house and probably take care of me the whole day.

It was three in the morning so my parents let me sleep then let me go to school. I didn't get that much sleep really. I had nightmares of Frankie doing more horrible things.

I met Jade at her locker.

"Hey Jade!" I gave her a quick hug, and she hugged me back. Jade's hugs are always warm.

"Hey Cat, since we're about to be high school students, and I know that you're too talented for this dump, I was thinking we should audition for Hollywood Arts, and- Cat? Why is you're hair red?"

What? I took a strand of my hair and saw there was a little bit of blood left from last night. I didn't want to let Jade know about what happened, because the last time Frankie did something to me, Jade got herself a black eye, although she did twist Frankie's wrist, but still she'll get hurt once she knows.

"Oh! I was thinking of dying my hair for high school, I was thinking the color of red velvet cupcakes! What do you think?" I hated lying to Jade, she'd be so mad and hurt.

"Oh, I think anything would look good on you, but I regret introducing those cupcakes to you, you are too hooked on those things." She laughed, her _real_ laugh was so rare to hear that only I hear it, and well _Beck_ that is.

"So anyways you want to audition for Hollywood Arts? You'll get in for sure Cat"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea, this school has no performance department it sucks. You're going to audition to right?" I'd go anywhere with Jade, but that school is really a school of talent, and the only time I've ever actually performed was when I was with Jade in our bedrooms.

"Of course! I'm not going to let go of you that easily Cat." She winked at me.

"Oh please Jade, we both know you're going to get in, you're an amazing script writer, even though you're stories make me want to turn my light on at night." She laughed.

"Well we both know you're going to get in because of your amazing voice, they would love you Cat, you're too cute to not accept."

I blushed at that comment, Jade was really the only whoever heard me sing, like really sing, to the point where I give it my all.

"So we're both going to audition, we're both going to get in, we're both going to have an awesome high school life."

We linked pinkies just like always.

"Promise?"

"I promise Cat"

**A/N: Well I'm really, really sorry for not updating soon! Our teachers decided to give us TOO MUCH work since we don't have school for 3 days, those days are made for me to relax and write! Not do that much school works! Like seriously, I have like 4 projects all due in the same day. Yep it sucks.**

**Anyways I thought that I should give more depth to why Cat has red hair, 1 because it's Jade's favorite color, because of red velvet cupcakes, and because she didn't want Jade to know the it was blood. So yah I made it all an awesome coincidence XD **

**Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! Especially to **_WahtDaFudge_ **too bad you can't have an account dude **

**I have a _very vague_ idea for the next chapter so I would really like it if you guys reviewed and give me some suggestions if you like.**

**Thank you so much again guys! I know I'm being redundant right now, but I can't help it! I never thought many people would like my story so far Till we meet again.**

**-Sky**

**Note: Specifically for **_WahtDaFudge_ **it's really sweet that you're making my reviews go up, but I think the problem is that you're really not reviewing? I'd really like it if you ACTUALLY give me a real review, I hope I don't hurt your feelings, but I'd really appreciate it if you do.**


	7. Chapter 6 Cryptic Meanings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, if I did, this story would be the whole base of that show.**

Chapter 6 Cryptic Meanings

Cat and I finished middle school smoothly. I was top in class and she was second.

It was the first day of summer and we thought of thinking what our routine would be for our auditions that were only a few weeks away.

We had lots of time but I could sense that Cat was a little nervous.

"Cat are you okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I had gotten used to her outbursts, I don't find it that annoying anymore actually. I found it cute now.

"Sorry Jadey, just nervous you know. I know that the auditions are weeks away but I can't help but feel… nervous."

"Kitty, you're rambling, you'll be fine. You're beautiful and talented, they cannot be that blind to not see it."

We were currently at my house in our special bedroom. I was on the bed making a plotline for my short movie for the auditions, and she was pacing back and forth with a worried expression. As much as it's adorable to watch, I should still comfort her, she's my best friend after all.

"Come here my Kitty Cat."

She climbed on the bed and I took her in my arms. Her back against my chest, and my arms were around her waist. She curled into a ball in my embrace and was holding my hands.

"I promise you, we'll both get in and rule the school just how it should. You believe me right? So you shouldn't feel so insecure." I kissed the back of her head for reassurance.

"You know what, you're absolutely right Jadey! Thank you for making me realize that. But what do you think I should sing for my auditions?" she turned around in my embrace and her head was now on my chest.

"Well the decision is yours really. But I guess you should pick a song that has a meaning to you, or a song that you can relate to and that you want to give more meaning to the lyrics."

"You're the best Jadey, thanks for that advice. I'll think about it later at home, for now let's just hang."

"Your wish is my pleasure my Kitty Cat." I kissed the top of her head.

It's these quiet times that I really like spending my time the most with Cat, especially since I've been hanging out with Beck a lot more recently. I know that Cat is jealous and I don't want her to feel that. I can survive without Beck, but I can _never_ survive without Cat.

She's the light in my life. She always lightens the weight on my shoulders and gives me a reason to smile even through all the bad times I've had.

I hope she thinks of me the same way, though I highly doubt that. I was just naturally a dark person. But I do know that I'm doing something right.

Standing up for her and taking the punches for her from all those bullies. We were both called the school _freaks, outsiders, the ones who didn't belong_ and a whole lot more other names.

Cat still had a problem with handling comments from other people, that's why I try my best to protect her at all costs.

"Hey Jade?"

"Yes Cat?"

"You know that I love you right?"

Hearing her say that made my breathing harder and my cheeks to redden uncontrollably.

"O-of course Cat, you know that, why'd you ask?" The air conditioning was on full max and the electric fan was on. So why am I feeling so hot right now? Ugh, I hate it when Cat is making me feel things I'm still thinking about. Give me some time to think woman!

"Just… making sure that's all."

"Cat? Is something bothering you? I really wish you don't _ever_ doubt my love for you, but you're just human so, what's on your mind baby girl?"

She turned around in my arms and started braiding my hair.

"I don't doubt you Jade, and I hope you don't _ever_ doubt me too. It's just that I need to hear it from you, to make sure this is all real you know…"

"Kitty Cat…" I squeezed her tighter, as if we could get any closer.

Our arms and legs were tangled together, and her body was molded perfectly into mine.

"You should know that I lie to other people who I don't give a single shit about. But when it comes to you, you _know_ I'll always tell you the truth."

I saw her cheeks redden and it literally made me laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" She looked down trying to hide her face.

I lift her face with my fingers under her chin and kissed her cheek.

"Just the fact that you're absolutely adorable my little Kitty Cat."

"You're so mean!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I placed small kisses on her face.

Her cheeks, forehead, eyes, nose, and just where her little dimple was.

Our foreheads were touching now and we just had the biggest smiles on our faces.

She buried her face into my neck and breathed into it, our code that she wanted to kiss my neck. I just nod.

She kissed my neck tenderly. We've been doing that for a while now and I still can't stop myself from shivering.

I suddenly felt her lips go down on my collarbone.

I couldn't think straight right now, her blueberry scented shampoo and the small electric shocks were filling up my senses.

Thank God she finally stopped.

I suddenly went on top of her, straddling her hips and holding her hands above her head with one hand.

"Jade… No! Please don't-" I tickled in all of her tickle spots making her scream my name some more.

"Jade! Please stop!" I stopped and was just looking at her giggling.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead, cheeks and then down her neck.

I went past her collarbone and felt her back arch a bit and then go back down.

I lift my head and saw that her eyes were closed.

I kissed her nose and her eyes opened.

"Hey Cat you wanted to dye your hair right? Let's dye it, I'll get highlights and we can go to the beach today. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea but are your parents okay with that? I already told my parents."

"Yah I already told them."

"Let's go then!"

We got our hoodies and stuff and headed to the salon.

"Hi Chard!" Of course Cat has just got to know the people here, she likes getting her hair done every here to four weeks.

"Hello there Cat, how may I help you today?"

"Well I wanted to dye my hair today and you do the rest with it, and my friend wants to get highlights."

"Anything for you Cat, this one's on the house for you and your friend."

Cat got her hair dyed like the color of red velvet cupcakes and got it straightened. I'll miss the frizzy brown hair but she looks good. Like _really good_. To the point of beautiful actually, well Cat has always been beautiful, but this is just something different.

"I got a haircut and got blue, pink and blonde highlights. I had more blue highlights just because it was Cat's favorite color.

Next we went to the beach and just hung out at the beach eating ice cream, red velvet cupcakes and coffee for me, and tea for her.

She got a pretty good tan actually.

Right now we were just watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful don't you think Jade?" She looked at me and I didn't notice I was staring at her the whole time.

"Huh? Oh yeah, agreed, but honestly I have to say Cat, you like more beautiful than that." Okay that was absolutely cheesy and tacky but the truth.

She blushed at my comment and it made my heart beat faster.

I seriously have to think later tonight about this, to finally understand _this_ whatever _this _is.

"Thanks, you're beautiful too Jade." Now I'm the one blushing.

"Jade!" Well that certainly shocked me.

"What?"

"I know what I'm going to sing for my audition!"

"Nice! Let's hear it then."

She started to sing If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys.

And the whole she was just staring at me.

And I feel the words get into my head while I get hypnotized in her beautiful brown eyes.

I also noticed that she gives more emphasis when she sings, _"But everything means nothing, if I ain't got you."_

I didn't know if she really was just giving emphasis or if she was trying to give me a message. It's probably just all in my head.

I mean I know Cat is bisexual, I mean I am too, but I have a boyfriend right now.

It's just too impossible.

She finished and I clapped and hugged her.

"That was great Cat! You're bound to get in we that kind of performance!" I kissed her cheek and nuzzled my nose into her neck giving her a short kiss there.

"Thanks Jade."

"It's dark already, I better get you home now." I started to stand up and lend my hand to her.

"Yah let's go home, can you stay for the night?" She looked at me with pleading eyes, even if she didn't did that I still would've said yes.

"Of course Cat."

We went back to her house and I texted my mom that I was staying at Cat's for tonight.

We had dinner and got compliments for our hair. Cat's parents were really cool with it.

We went to bed early.

And just when I fell asleep I thought I heard _"I mean it, everything means nothing if I ain't got you."_

**A/N: AnywayDs here's an update! Sorry it took so long! I was so busy today! This chapter is dedicated to **jeri81798, sloth13 and of course xRenesmee-Cullenx. **Hope you guys liked it even though it's short and kind of like a filler chapter.**

**Review if you want, suggestions are accepted.**

**Note for WahtDaFudge, I'd really appreciate it if you gave me a REAL REVIEW, not numbers. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings and that you don't think of me as a jerk.**

**-Sky**


	8. Chapter 7 A Sudden Change

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own these characters! If I did they would be all over each other ;)**

Chapter 8 A Sudden Change

We were at the waiting room along with the other people who were auditioning and we were absolutely nervous right now.

I made my short story about a child's innocence and Cat rehearsed and rehearsed her piece.

We were holding hands so tight our veins were showing.

"Jadelyn August West." The assistant called my name.

I looked at Cat.

"Wish me luck Kitty Cat."

"You'll get in Jadey." She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and that was enough for me to get motivated.

I went in and met Principal Eikner along with some teachers and a guy who looked like a hobo.

_What was a hobo doing here?_

"Hello, I'm Principal Eikner and these are the teachers including the one that looks like a hobo, that's Mr. Erwin Sikowitz. Please introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Jadelyn August West, I'm a writer, a pianist, director, actress and singer."

"Impressive Ms. West, what kind of writing do you do? Plays? Songs?"

"I write anything." I said confidently, although it looked like they didn't believe much.

"Okay then, let's see your audition then."

I handed my CD to the operator and my film started to play.

It was only ten minutes long and by the time it was done I went to the center of the stage again.

I was shocked to see them all start crying.

"Ms. West, that was very beautiful, we'll contact you soon, you may leave now. Five minute break for everybody.

As soon as I got out, they all went out and ran in different directions.

"Jade! What happened in there?" Cat ran to me and gave me a quick hug.

"I think they liked it too much?"

"Wow who would've thought that grown men and women would be in tears by a ten minute film!" She started laughing hysterically.

I couldn't help it so I joined in with her, we've been laughing till our stomachs hurt.

"Caterina Hannah Valentine" The assistant called out.

"Well it's your turn, make them cry again! Okay Kitty Cat?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek, lingering a little bit longer.

I went to sit down on one of the chairs and got my phone out.

I had a text from Beck.

"Hey Jade! Good luck on your auditions today, I know you'll do great, tell Cat I wish her luck too."

_Nice Beck, how would you know I would do great if you didn't even want to watch my short film?_

I gave him a copy of my film and he didn't even watch it.

I hate it when he does that. He didn't even made an effort to watch the first three minutes of it.

But he can be really sweet at times, but it annoys me how his only solution whenever we have a fight is _"Let's just think this over and breathe for a while"_ then we'll wait till the next day and he'll say he's sorry.

I mean like seriously, we fight about small stuff does it really have to wait until tomorrow? Why not solve it now?

Come to think of it, I've become more aggressive recently. Just thinking about it makes my head go into a fiery edge.

But it's a good thing I haven't been aggressive to Cat. I mean the way I'm aggressive to Cat is playful and she knows that.

But I'm afraid that if this keeps going on I might hurt Cat.

I just have to become more controlling with my emotions.

"Jadey!" Cat's body collided with mine and she was sitting on my lap.

"Hey! How'd it go?" She kissed my cheek and began giggling.

"It was good! I think they really liked me! I also made them cry!"

"That's awesome, let's celebrate with-"

"Ice cream" we said simultaneously, and we both laughed out hysterically.

"Come on Cat, let's go"

We went to the nearest ice cream parlor we could find.

Cat got strawberry with extra sprinkles and I got vanilla with sprinkles.

"Hey there cutie, I saw you at Hollywood Arts, you auditioned today?" a guy who was probably two years older than us with choppy blonde hair and wore a Northridge jacket.

"Yah, me and my best friend auditioned." Of course Cat loved meeting new people, but I'm always on my guard because she can sometimes be a bit naïve about people.

"Nice, you're really cute, how about you and I go out sometimes." He winked at Cat, and she just looked down.

I saw him look behind his back and saw him give a thumbs up to them while they were snickering like little bratty boys.

He was up to no good, so I slammed my hand on the table and that got his attention.

"My friend wouldn't want to go out with a stereotype like you, I mean seriously, I bet you bought that varsity jacket at your school and that you don't even play in anything." I said smugly and I saw his ears start to redden.

Cat looked at me with shocked eyes, and I stared back at her.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure your friend can make her own decisions right?" I can see that he doesn't have that much patience.

This should be fun.

"Oh please, you are absolutely out of her league, I mean seriously where'd you get your hairstyle? From an old mop I suppose?" I can see that his patience was running low already.

"Jade…" she whispered to me, and I just shot her a smile.

"Look, I'm not talking to you alright, I'm just asking this girl to go out with me." His hands were already balled into fists at his side.

"So is that a yes?" he looked at Cat.

"I-" I cut Cat there.

"Not a chance."

"Look here you little bit-"

"Please just STOP!" Cat was already shaking.

I know Cat would say no to this guy but I can't help but interfere.

"Look I'm sorry for her attitude but I'm not looking for a relationship as of now, sorry."

Victory for Jade.

He glared at me and then looked at Cat with sad eyes. Pathetic.

"Oh, it's okay then I guess." And he went back to his 'friends' who were laughing at him.

"Jade, why were you so mean to him? He was just asking me out."

"Cat, it's so obvious he was there probably because of a stupid dare from those idiot friends of his."

"Jade, that still doesn't give you the right to do that." Well this is different. Cat knows that I'm protective of her.

"You know I'm protective of you, I just don't want your first boyfriend to be just some stupid douche and-"

"I already had a boyfriend."

And with that line, my heart felt heavy.

Cat always tells me everything, and I tell her everything.

This is just so different.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Since when? Who was he?" My voice was slightly getting higher.

"It was three months ago, it was Mark McKinley and we only lasted like a week, I didn't tell you because we didn't really lasted that long and-"

"Let's go outside." I cut her off and dragged her outside.

"Talk." I never was this brutal and mean to Cat. It just really hurt me to know that she didn't even tell me that she already had a boyfriend. It makes me feel like she doesn't _trust_ me. Even though I know that's a lie, she trusts me, right?

"Well you were busy that week with Beck and he asked me out so I said yes, but I didn't like his attitude so I broke up with him."

"It just hurts Cat, a lot…"

The awkward tension accompanied us until we were at her front door.

We stayed outside for a few minutes, no one wanting to start.

"Look I'm sorry Cat if I'm being protective and all that, it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

"I'm sorry too Jade, I still should've told you, I mean I'm pretty sure, you keep some things from me right." She giggled.

I didn't answer her because I actually _do_ tell her everything.

So does that mean Cat keeps things from me? What else has she lied to me about?

"Huh, I told you, I don't give a shit about others but I would never lie to you…"

"Oh…"

Awkward silence, the tension heavy in the air.

"I'm sorry Jadey, I love you." She hugged me and kissed my cheek then nuzzled her nose into my neck and kissed it.

I hugged her back and did the same to her as well.

"I love you too Kitty Cat" I really did, but what if the person I trusted the most was also feeding me lies?

I went home and mom gave me a massive lecture.

"Jadelyn August West! Why did you hurt my boss' son? I heard that you embarrassed him and pretty much verbally harassed him, is that true?"

Oh shoot, that little demon.

"Okay mom it's true but-"

"No buts! You are grounded for a week!"

Well that sucked I'm gonna have to get back at that guy.

* * *

><p>Summer passed and me Beck and Cat spent it together.<p>

Beck actually auditioned too and we all got in Hollywood Arts.

In freshmen year, Cat and me had most of our classes together so we were always together.

We met new friends and everyone was just so open that you could be friends with anyone.

But I still kept the bitchy attitude, I don't give a damn if these people are nice, I know it's a charade.

Cat kept the naïve and childlike demeanor of hers and was friends with pretty much everybody.

I also got more protective of Beck even though I know he's faithful to me.

During the summer and sophomore year Cat and I kept drifting farther apart, we sit at the same table but she spends most of her time with other people, so I just spend most of my time at Beck's RV.

Junior year. Tori gets in Hollywood Arts and fakes that she doesn't know us. She got most of the lead roles and solos, which made me fume.

But honestly, if she didn't got in and be the fake bitch that she is, Cat and I would have probably been strangers now.

Slowly Cat and me got closer, a little bit, well it's still an improvement.

And now we're in our senior year, and I was pretty sure Beck and I are done, for good.

I felt like I didn't have anyone to hold on to, I skipped the rest of the day and when nighttime came, I knew I had to go to someone.

Dad would understand but he was on a weeklong business trip.

Mom is mad at me because I kept fighting with her boss' son. Yep the same douche who tried to hit on Cat during summer.

There was no other choice, it's been so long, _too long_.

I know she'd understand, because that friendship I felt a few years back, for me that was true, even though I'm pretty sure she kept more secrets from me.

It still hurt to think that she kept things from me, until now, but I have no choice.

_It's not about the time you didn't spend together, it's about how strong the love is, when either one is gone and it feels like forever._

**A/N: I'm like really sorry this is late, for me a week is late. I wanted to try and at least update once a week but I already failed on my first try. SO now I'm really gonna be working hard to get my updates up ASAP.**

**Anyways as you've noticed there is a major time lapse, the reason for that is because I didn't want them to be stuck as high schoolers. If you all could remember this is a story about how Jade found love and found her _real_ reality. And to be quite honest I don't want my chapters to always be about them in school, I want you guys to see how I imagine for them to be as young adults and adults in the future chapters. I'm also gonna try to finish this story within 20 chapters or so? Because I don't like it when there are too many chapters and the plot starts to get boring in some parts.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter though, even though it seems rushed in some parts and is quite bittersweet. Also _some_ of these events actually happened to me, like the whole drifting away thing, but I tried to not put too much description to that, 'cause yah it still hurts.**

**Fact: That last line, it's inspired from a song I LOVE, so anyone wanna guess? Feel free :)**

**Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. And thanks to all those who have reviewed the last chapter, you guys have absolutely no idea how happy I get in the morning when I see that I have new emails.**

**-Sky**


	9. Chapter 8 Senior Year

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter has a _little_ bit of steaminess.**

**You have been warned. I might change the rating but I'm not quite sure yet. Thoughts please? **

**Disclaimer: I only own my guitar, ukulele, laptop, iPod and this story.**

Chapter 8 Senior Year

I didn't notice it started to rain, but I didn't care, I needed to get to her house, fast.

I needed her, I mean I know that right now we're not in the best terms and that we drifted apart.

But I know she's the one I need right now, I don't give a damn if we don't get to be the same as before, all I know is that I need her.

Simply because I love her, and I love the friendship we had.

I was in front of her door breathing heavily, I didn't notice I ran and got drenched getting here.

I haven't even knocked yet but the door flew open and Cat ran to me and covered me in a towel.

"I saw Beck's status on TheSlap and I thought that you might come here, come in I made coffee." She ushered me inside and we went to our room. She didn't change it much though, the last time I was here was for an assignment last year.

She went through the closet and went through the clothes. Since I didn't come here much the clothes here were small on me now. I sipped some coffee and thought, _"Thank God, she just knows me so much, she still cares, I hope we can get back to what we were before."_

She handed me a The Beatles shirt and some black pajama pants.

"You can stay for the night if you want."

I stripped down and got changed, Cat just went on the bed and opened her laptop. We're used to changing in front of each other, in our rooms, at the gym lockers, at our dressing rooms when we're both in a play, so we don't mind.

"What's his status?" I sat down next to her and for some odd reason I didn't care as much as earlier about the break up. It's like I'm already okay because I have Cat with me.

"I'm single and free. I'm not held down by a girl who doesn't appreciate and trusts me. Mood: Free, sixty comments" she read monotonously.

"Huh, well then screw him, I don't need him anymore, he's the one forcing me to say things I don't want too, the one who's forcing me to be this little good girl for him! He can just go screw with Vega then for all I care!" I screamed.

How dare he say that! I know he knows that I hate it when he gets me jealous. And he's always been free, he could've broken up with me for good anytime he wanted. That asshole.

"Jade, calm down, tell me everything."

Hearing her voice calmed me down. Right now I wasn't upset that Beck and I broke up, I was furious for all the little things he made me do that boyfriends shouldn't make their girlfriends do.

"He started pressuring me about why I didn't invite him to my house and why I wouldn't talk about my parents, he's been asking this for like the past few months, I didn't want to talk about my parents to him yet, and he told me _okay I'll wait when you're ready_, but he kept forcing me to tell him until we just broke, then and there."

I laid down on the bed and Cat hovered over me.

"You don't need him Jade if he does that to you, he should've respected you the way he should've as your boyfriend." She nuzzled my neck and placed soft gentle kisses on my neck.

Until now I couldn't understand why my heart beats so fast whenever she does that, I always made myself think it was the hormones, but no, there's this thing in my head making me not believe that.

She stopped and laid her head on my chest and hugged my side.

"Where's your parents Cat?"

"They're with Frankie at the doctors for the weekend."

I turned so that I was facing her, I put my arms around her and she hugged me back, her small arms encircling my waist.

We just stared at each other.

I knew my eyes showed that I was still hurt from the break up. I also knew that it showed I was nervous, relieved and happy.

In her eyes I see that she's sad, probably because she's alone again, I also see a little bit of hope shining?

Now I feel guilty.

I've thought about it before and I came to the conclusion that it was because of me why we drifted apart. She gained new friends and I didn't try to even get to know the people she was hanging out with, to the point that I just spent all of my time alone.

And it was already too late when I realized this, I couldn't make a move because I felt that I didn't have a place where she is now, a place in her new group of friends. Like she's at the right and I'm at the left, she's up I'm down, she's the color white I'm black.

I knew she was with good people at least. But it hurt me to see and think that she used to hang out with me like that. The one she used to always laugh with, the one she used to tell her secrets to, the one that was just there for her.

Her eyes widened and I realize tears stream down my face.

"I-I'm so sorry Kitty Cat, if I hadn't distant myself from you we wouldn't have drifted apart, this wouldn't hurt as much as it should, this shouldn't have happened." And I start to sob.

She wiped my tears and took my face into her chest.

I felt her sob and I sobbed harder.

I hated seeing her cry. I sometimes look away at her cry scenes during class because it hurts so much.

"I'm sorry too Jadey, I got so caught up with new people that I started neglecting you."

Our sobs died down and silence loomed over us.

"I missed you my Kitty Cat, I miss us…" I whispered.

"I missed you too my Jadey, I miss us too…" she whispered back.

She started to play with my hair; she braided my now black hair with the green highlights.

And we just laid there in the now comfortable silence.

We both knew that we were going to be how it was before. And that was how we liked it.

We got up and watched a movie while eating pizza.

I let her paint my nails but only in the color black.

We got ready for bed and just laid there talking like how we used to.

Sharing stories and thoughts on various topics.

"So what are you going to do about the whole Beck situation?" She kept braiding and unbraiding my hair multiple times, but she didn't get tired of doing it.

"I don't know yet, I'll probably just let him say whatever he wants. I don't need another liar in my life." And she agreed.

"So how about you my Kitty? Any guys or girls in your life right now?" I raised my eyebrows at her and gave her a Cheshire like smile and she just blushed.

"Ha! Who is it so I can scare the crap out of him or her."

"Jade! I'm not even crushing on her that bad!" She screamed at me her cheeks getting redder.

"So it's a girl huh? Hmm I guess it's okay if it's a girl, but who is she?"

Oddly my heart started to get heavy and I felt a little bit of pain start to from in my heart.

"I-I can't tell you…" she whispered and looked down.

Who could it have been? To the point she can't tell me? This was probably a big thing for her.

"Huh? Is it Vega? If it is, okay then, I mean I'm probably going to-"

"It's not her." Well thank God for that. The last thing I needed to know was that she liked Tori, that was just disgusting.

"Cat? Fine if you won't tell me okay then, but is she even nice to you? Tell me the details." I'll just have to figure out who it is then.

"Yes she's really nice and sweet, we've known each other for a long time but we've been really busy with our schedules so I don't get to talk to her much…"

She looked absolutely hopeless, I hope whoever this person is, she gets together with Cat and treats her right.

"Hey Cat?" she looked up.

"Did you miss this?" Then I started to tickle her and she started laughing hysterically.

"Jade! No! Stop-stop it! Hahaha"

I stopped and hovered over her.

Her laughing turned into giggles and I buried my head into her neck. I kissed her collarbone then her pulse point gently.

I heard her moan and I'd be lying if I said that that didn't turn me on.

I sucked at it and gently nipped at the skin, feeling her body arch into mine as our hearts raced, I couldn't control myself.

I sucked more and left a mark there, I went to the other side of her neck and did the same. My hands started to roam under her shirt and I felt her smooth toned stomach under my fingertips.

I felt her hands go to my hair and she pushed me down harder.

"Jade… Mmm…" That broke me out of my trance.

This is wrong, this is _absolutely wrong._ Little kisses was okay, but this was absolutely over the top.

I quickly stood up and fell on the floor.

"Jade!" Cat went to my side and helped me get up.

"Whoa! Cat, I'm so fucking sorry, I shouldn't have done that, did I really do that? God!" She stopped my rambling by hugging me.

"You're not mad?" My heart was beating like crazy and my head was already feeling light, I also felt my palms _sweat._ This is _not_ good, for several reasons that she could hate me for.

"You're not like, going to hate me and stop being friends with me? Please don't…" I already have her back in my life. I don't want to let go of her again.

"Of course not, why would I do that Jade?" She looked at me like I was crazy and giggled.

Didn't she just realize what I did to her? I practically sucked the living hell out of her like a vampire!

Best friends _don't do_ that to their best friends, even if they're both bisexual.

"Come here Jade." She led me back to the bed and we both lay there, staring at each other again.

She went on top of me and straddled my hips, her hands cupping my face.

What I'm feeling right now, nervous is an understatement.

"You really want to know who I like Jade?" the way she said those words… were filled with _lust_. It was so seductive that it's like it isn't Cat anymore.

I know Cat isn't that innocent, I know she can understand these kinds of things.

I involuntarily nod.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" there she goes again with that seductive voice! Damn! This girl will be the death of me.

"Honestly, no, have you?" I knew that Cat dated some girls at HA but I have never seen her kiss one of them.

"Nope, but I really want too."

Why am I reacting like this? This isn't like me, having a panic attack in front of my best friend that I just got to be close with again.

"Oh really?" I said nervously, I could feel my forehead _sweat_. God I _hate_ that word.

Okay West, get yourself together! Time to ask yourself, do you like Cat?

Now that I think of it, even when we didn't hung out anymore, when there were rumors about Cat I always liked to know what was happening with her, and if there were anything mean said about her I made sure to beat the crap out of the person who said those things.

But is that enough for me to like her? I mean yes she's beautiful, and she's absolutely talented.

A pair of soft lips that caressed my face interrupted my thoughts.

And I felt my whole body stiffen from the contact.

She went down on my neck and did what I did to her.

She licked and sucked at my pulse point, while her hands went to my waist and played with the hem of my shirt.

She kept going at it, and I just started to let go.

I felt comfortable now with her doing this to me.

I started to let myself play with her toned stomach as she continued to bite and suck.

These feelings, these sensations, they're all making sense to me now.

I like Cat. I really do, but am I ready to risk my friendship with her for something more?

I mean I have only realized now, I should still think about this.

"Jade?" She lifted her head, and there was a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

She was still straddling my hips and she moved some strands of hair off my face.

"Yes Cat?" I kept playing with her stomach and wrote our names again and again.

Cat and Jade. Cat and Jade. Cat and Jade.

"Can I kiss you?"

My heart stopped for a second there.

Did I _want_ to kiss her?

She looked at me with bashful eyes and rosy cheeks.

I stopped playing with her stomach and cupped her cheeks pulling it closer to mine in the process.

"Yes."

I closed the small gap and felt her gasp against my lips.

She put her hands on top of mine and relaxed into the kiss.

Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries and cake batter flavored yogurt.

They were warm and fit mine perfectly.

I started to move against her lips, wanting to feel more.

My body was a complete mess. I couldn't understand how it's reacting right now.

All I know is that my heart is racing like it's in a marathon and I'm making out with Caterina Hannah Valentine.

We broke apart and were breathing heavily.

Our foreheads were touching, and I pulled some strands out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I like you Jade, I like you a lot, and I really think we have a chance at this. It's your decision if you want too."

I have never heard Cat be so… serious.

But still as much as it seems perfect, I need to think about this.

"I like you too Cat, but I'm not sure if we should take this to the other level already, I mean we've only talked today, after at least two years, I really want us to be friends first right now. If we end up together we end up together. And Beck and I have just split up, so I don't really think it's a good idea for me to date yet." I saw her face sadden at my words and I instantly felt guilty, but I knew it was for the best.

"Okay Jadey, I understand, I'm glad that we're this close again!" She tackled me into a hug and she giggled against my ear.

I looked at the calendar on her wall and realized, it's the last month of the school year, knowing Cat, she'd want to go to college.

If I say yes, college will get in the way, if I say no… will we drift again just like before?

This was all giving me a headache, I'm glad that Cat likes me in that way but I can't help but feel like we're running out of time.

**A/N: Hey people! I wanted to post this yesterday but for some odd reason our internet got cut. So I added some more stuff in this and if you've noticed this is my 2nd? longest chapter ever, and it's a little bit more, intense, sexually. This is Rated T and all, but I'd like to hear your opinions about it, I have never written something like this and it was certainly something different for me.**

**And here comes summer then college, will Jade say yes? Or she'll say no?**

**This was what I'm talking about, we're entering their lives as young adults.**

**Note: I will probably add new characters to get into the mix, you guys will also see some more problems arise not just for Jade but for Cat as well.**

**Anyways I've said to much already, this chapter is dedicated to _Jeremy Shane_, he's my first ever reviewer and he has reviewed every chapter every time :)) **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated. :))**

**-Sky**


	10. Chapter 9 What To Do?

**A/N: Hey there people! I'm happy some anonymous reviewers reviewed the last chapter, so here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 9 What To Do?

I woke up with a warm body hugging me and flaming red hair in front of my face.

I then remembered the events of last night.

_Holy shit! That was all fucking real? God, I need an aspirin._

Cat squirming interrupted my thoughts.

She yawned just like a little kitten, she's so adorable.

"Good morning Jadey!" She kissed my cheek.

"Good morning Kitty Cat." I kissed her cheek too.

Then she started laughing out hysterically.

"What's so funny?" She then kissed my neck.

"I can't believe I left such a huge mark on you last night!"

Then I looked at her neck and I saw two huge love bites on her neck.

I started to laugh along with her.

"You should look at my marks on you!"

She stood up and went to the mirror and examined the marks.

She touched it ever so gently, like she didn't believe it was real.

I stood up and went behind her.

Since I was taller I saw the mark she left on me, and it _was_ huge.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and my hands went under her shirt, playing with her stomach again.

_West! What the hell are you doing? You know better! Don't lead Cat on!_

God, what am I doing?

She turned in my arms and put her head on my chest, her arms encircling my neck.

We stood like that for a while until I heard her stomach rumbled.

"What do you want for breakfast my Kitty Cat?" I kissed the top of her head.

She looked at me with her thinking face; nose and eyebrows scrunched together, lips in a tight line moving from left to right and her eyes looking directly at mine.

"Hmm, can we have waffles?" She asked me in her baby voice. Bottom lip out and eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Of course Kitty." I gave her a small smile and she kissed my cheek.

Involuntarily I gave her a small peck on the lips and that caused her cheeks to redden.

_God! Help me here would you? I'm dying!_

I held her hand as we descended down the stairs.

I got the ingredients and started making the batter then I felt Cat hug me from behind.

"I bet you would be a wonderful wife Jadey." She whispered seductively in my ear and kissed my mark.

My body tensed up and I couldn't feel my hands.

Her hands started going under my shirt and massaged my stomach.

I couldn't breathe right and my heart was beating a mile a minute as her hands got higher and higher.

"Cat, don't." As much as I was actually _enjoying_ it, I couldn't.

We were moving too fast, if ever we get together then broke up, _that_ would be worse than the three years of drifting apart.

She listened and let go of me, instead she sat down on the counter and watched me make the batter.

"Congratulations by the way on being class valedictorian Jade."

"Thanks Cat, congratulations on being the salutatorian."

While I cooked the waffles she made me coffee.

We both ate and once we were full I cleaned the dishes and we went upstairs to our room.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Cat said and she went to the bathroom.

I went to the bed and laid down facing up.

Okay it's time to think, yes or no? It shouldn't be all that hard.

To be with Cat, or not. Should be easy, right?

Who the hell am I kidding? This is a _huge_ decision.

Next week is graduation practice, then the week after that is graduation day. I already sent all my needed requirements to different schools. But of course like any playwright like me I wanted to go to Julliard, and honestly I'm pretty confident that I have a chance to get in. Anyways, I know there is also a chance that Cat might get in Julliard, so if I said yes to her and let's pretend we both get in Julliard, then that'll be like a dream come true. But of course let's be rational here.

But what if, I got in Julliard and she stays here in LA and I said yes, then the distance would kill us.

What if… this isn't really all that serious of a matter? What if this was just a fling? What if this was just a _lie?_

I'm not a negative person, I'm just a skeptic, that's why I always think rationally, I don't go formulate a simple plan then go with it, I plan very well, I have no time for foolish mistakes.

Cat getting out of the bathroom wearing a red tank top and shorts and her hair damp interrupted my thoughts.

She lay down next to me and held my hand.

"What's wrong Jadey?" I turned to her and saw her looking at me intently with worried eyes.

I sighed and replied "Just thinking you know…"

"Oh…"

She held my hand tighter and was still looking at me with that intent gaze. She leaned forward so our foreheads were touching. Our lips were so close our breaths mingled. The smell of coffee, waffles and syrup.

"Take as long as you want, I'm prepared to wait Jade. After all, I've always wanted to confess to you during freshmen year, I'm willing to wait a little more. And whatever your decision may be, I'll respect it and still support you through everything you do." She kept her gaze locked at mine the whole time.

"I know that after three years, I've probably lost a little bit of your trust, but I'm okay with it and I plan on regaining that trust Jade. Right now I really hope that you believe me, I know that you're very skeptic of things especially commitments. So I hope you think about giving _us_ a chance."

I agree with what she said. People change through the years and I have become very skeptical towards her whenever we have a play or assignment together. And yes I really am thinking about giving us a chance, I just really don't know what to do.

My eyes felt heavy and started to sleep.

Cat's POV

She fell asleep.

She still looks the same when she takes naps. She looked so angelic that I'm afraid that if I touch her she might disappear.

Thank God I finally told her my feelings, after three years of drifting apart and keeping myself distracted with other people that I could care less about, I actually have a _chance_ to be with Jade.

She said that she likes me too but we've only started to talk yesterday and she just broke up with Beck, and also this is the last month of the school year meaning after a surely fun summer we were going to be college students.

So maybe my timing wasn't the best, but it's better late than never.

I really do hope she says yes. I want to show her how much I could love her if she lets me.

I know that I was moving too fast yesterday and just earlier this morning, but I couldn't help it.

I've missed her so much that I want to hold every part of her again.

I guess I'll just have to pray that she says yes.

My eyelids felt heavy and I soon feel asleep.

Jade's POV

I woke up and it was just twelve in the afternoon. Cat was in front of me sleeping like a little kitten.

I thought about it and I was pretty sure with my decision.

Whatever we were going to be, happens.

Getting hurt is unavoidable and we should just face these problems headstrong.

I've got a plan.

I went to her desk and got some paper and a pen.

_Kitty Cat,_

_I just went out to get some stuff and do some errands, be right back later tonight._

_Love, Jadey_

I went back to her sleeping figure and kissed her forehead then went to my house.

I got my duffel bag and stuffed it with some clothes and my other necessities.

I also got some movies and two boxes of fruit loops, her favorite cereal.

I took my phone out and called Sinjin "Hey Sinjin I need you to do something for me, I need you to buy these for me, I'll pay you when you get here, I need the stuff _today_, I'll text you the list."

I sent Sinjin the list and then went down and got the picnic blanket and basket ready, I set the kitchen up while waiting for Sinjin. I know she'll say yes but I want this to be the best.

Cat's POV

I woke up with a note by my side not Jade.

I was sad that she left early but at least she was going back later tonight.

I checked the clock and it was only two in the afternoon.

I opened my profile and checked for new notifications. One thing caught my eye though.

_Beck: The date with Tori last night was totally awesome! I love you baby! Mood: Happy_

That jerk! After dumping Jade he goes out on a date with Tori _the same day?_

Oh he is _so_ getting it now.

I opened my email and sent a message to some of my friends who just _loves_ to gossip, especially anything related to Beck.

I sent them some pretty funny pictures, they weren't really all that big of a deal but I've got to get back at him in some way, it's Jade's heart he broke.

I hated that everyone judged Jade because of her clothes, and yes she does come out very blunt. But she's absolutely talented and smart under it all, she's the valedictorian for Christ sakes!

I knew that they all think I'm stupid with the way I act, but it's better that I act like this anyways, less rumors and drama. Plus, I get away with a lot of things.

I wonder what I can do while Jade is not here. We don't do much nowadays, just graduation practice.

I guess I'll just go get some coffee and walk for a while.

Jade's POV

"Phew! Too close" Who knew that baking red velvet cupcakes was so hard!

I only have two hours left before I go to Cat's house and get everything set up.

I triple checked my list and made sure I had everything I needed in my car.

I went upstairs and took a shower and got ready.

I decided to just wear some light blue ripped skinny jeans and a white graphic tank top and my favorite leather jacket over it. I dried my hair and let it hung loose on my shoulders. I also replaced my old highlights for red ones. I also made sure to cover up Cat's love bite on me, and it _wasn't_ an easy task. Cat is the only one to ever see me dress in these colors, I didn't even let Beck see me where anything that isn't black.

I texted Cat telling her to get dressed and that we're going out for dinner.

I texted Sinjin as well asking him if everything was set up.

I went to Cat's house and went in with the key the Valentines gave me.

I heard the shower running so I got my duffel bag and put my clothes in the drawers of our room.

While I was arranging I heard the door open and saw Cat wet with only a towel covering her body.

_Damn Cat is too beautiful for her own good._

I walked over to her and said "Hey there gorgeous, we're having dinner outside okay." I kissed her cheek then her neck and she shivered on contact.

"I suggest you cover up those marks too." I winked at her and her face instantly reddened and her mouth was slightly parted.

"I'll wait for you downstairs baby girl."

I went down with a satisfied smirk on my face.

This night will be a night to remember all right.

She went downstairs in blue skinny jeans and a red plaid blouse with red ballet flats to match.

I led her to my black as night Mustang convertible and drove to the old park.

"What are we doing here Jade?"

"I thought that we could eat at the first place we met." I looked at her and smiled brightly.

I wasn't the hopeless romantic type, but Cat makes this side of me come out by just the thought of her name.

I took her hand and led her there.

And just as planned everything was set up beautifully, Sinjin really outdone himself.

The big oak tree where we met was decorated with white Christmas lights, the blue picnic blanket and basket was already set there and the cupcakes were in place. The ground was also lit up with tea lights. It has gotten dark now so the lights really shone brightly.

"Jade…" She held my hand tighter.

"You like it? I baked you some red velvet cupcakes by the way." I kissed her cheek and led her to where the cupcakes were.

Nineteen cupcakes all with frosting letters on them organized neatly into one sentence.

_Will you go out with me?_

She gasped and looked at me and I knew my face was already heating up from anxiety.

"Yes! Of course!" She tackled me into a hug.

This was probably the cheesiest thing I've ever done in my whole entire existence.

I looked at her and said "Hey, whatever happens to us happens, _if_ ever we break up or anything you have to promise me we'll still be friends, okay? I'm not saying that we're not going to last but anything can happen Cat I-" She cut me there with a kiss.

Our lips moving in sync, I was about to ask for entrance but she pulled away.

"I know Jade, whatever happens, happens. Let's just enjoy right now."

Cat's POV

This is probably the best day of my existence, dinner was great, Jade cooked everything and she kept making me smile the whole night.

Once we got back to my house we watched a movie and got into our pajamas.

"Jade, thanks for today, this day is like the best, ever!" I made our foreheads touched and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

"Anything for you Cat, I'm pretty sure we're going to last a long time baby girl." I blushed and she moved in closer and captured my lips for like the millionth time that night.

I felt her tongue graze over my bottom lip and I let her in.

Kissing Jade was the best. It wasn't like with the other guys I dated who were like sloppy wolves, it's like they wanted to eat my face.

Our tongues were moving like they've done this too many times that they have their own routine to do.

Jade was gentle, not rough, and she didn't rush anything.

I wanted to touch her more, I slipped my hand under her shirt and went for her breast, she moaned in contact and I felt my core get wetter by the second.

I rolled us over so that I was on top dominating her.

I put one of my legs in between hers and grinded into her.

Her left hand was tangled in my hair and her right hand was caressing my back.

We kept this up for a pretty long time.

We looked into each other's eyes we knew that we weren't going to do it tonight, someday maybe, but not tonight.

I was okay with that, I have her now and she's the whole universe to me now. I wouldn't want to ruin it.

We fell asleep, me on top of her, our legs a tangled mess and our hearts beating as one.

**A/N: Yep this is now Rated M so I'm warning all you people who don't read these kind of things. And yes I got them together in this chapter. I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner, it's the last month of school where I live and we're all having a hard time passing our requirements.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, also since school is almost out for me, probably by next week? or next next week? I will have more time to write this series.**

**A huge shout out to jeri81798 for giving me some ideas, for the next chapters.**

**And to that anonymous reviewer who asked me why I gave a shout out to Jeremy Shane even though he only says the same things, my answer is that, well I appreciate all the reviews I get here, long or short they keep me motivated :)**

**Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**

**P.S No one answered the reference in one chapter, so the answer is My Love Is Like A Star by Demi Lovato, you guys should try that song, it's really nice :))**

**P.P.S I know this author's note is really long so to end it, expect a huge time lapse, and the tank top I was referring to is one designed by Demi Lovato.**

**-Sky**


	11. Chapter 10 Summer Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, obviously.**

Chapter 10 Summer Nights

We spent most of our Sunday cuddling and sleeping.

Cat was in the shower so I checked my TheSlap profile and changed my relationship status to "in a relationship with Cat Valentine" I also posted a picture of Cat and me smiling, foreheads touching, Eskimo kissing, plus a caption "Currently with the most adorable girl I've ever met, I love you baby girl! 3"

"Awe Jadey! I think I've finally turned you into a sap!" her laugh was so beautiful, I could probably sleep just listening to it.

Then I noticed she was only in a towel, her hair-dripping wet.

My heart quickened its pace and I felt a surge of heat rush to my cheeks.

No matter how many times I've seen her like this, she always has a way with me.

She suddenly came closer to me and sat on my lap cross-legged, my pajama pants getting wet due to the towel and her hair.

She put her arms behind my neck and she leaned down to capture my lips into a short sweet kiss.

She pulled back and made our foreheads touch.

"I love you so much Jadelyn August West" I love it when she says my full name.

"I love you too Caterina Hannah Valentine" I gave her a quick peck.

From our position right now I was certainly enjoying myself. I had the most perfect view of her chest.

"Jade!" My trance was put to a stop by Cat's voice.

"Hey! Not my fault there's a gorgeous girl sitting on my lap with only a towel on." I winked at her and her already red cheeks turned darker, almost matching her hair.

"Well… It's not my fault that I have a wonderful girlfriend!" She looked down trying to hide her evident brush.

I put my finger under her chin and lift her head so that she was looking at me.

"Well I have the best girlfriend in the world, in fact she's my best friend too, problem is, anything could happen, but right now I don't care, because I have her now, and I would do _anything_ for her, I can't believe it took me this long to figure out that I was in love with her, so I'm not letting her go that easily."

She looked at me with glossy eyes.

"Oh Jade… I-I don't know what to say…" She had a small smile on and a tear escaped her eyes.

"Hey, baby girl don't cry, I'm here." I wiped the tear away and kissed her eyes.

She took my face in her hands and kissed me.

I let my tongue out licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and our tongues met again, moving in sync.

Her left hand was playing with my hair while the other one was moving towards my chest.

My hands were just mindlessly roaming her legs.

I felt her hand squeeze my breast and I had to let out a moan.

"Mmm… Jade…" I was weak by her touch and her voice.

She suddenly stopped and my body felt tingly missing her touch.

"Jade, the point of my shower will soon be useless because of you, I suggest you take a shower." She stood up and went to the closet.

"Oh come on Cat, you know you like it." I went behind her and put my hands on her waist then kissing her neck.

She moaned her legs almost giving up if it weren't for my hands to keep her up.

She turned around and gave me a short kiss.

"Babe, I'd love to do this all night with you, but you need to take a shower, and I need to get my heart back to normal."

"Hahaha, ok fine, I hope you don't get yourself too wet thinking of me in the shower." I kissed her cheek and went to the shower, I faintly heard her say _Damn_.

Monday came and we went inside together hand-in-hand.

Everyone was staring, pointing and whispering at us, but I couldn't care less.

The rest of the day went by like a blur, right now we were all having a break from graduation practice.

Graduation in Hollywood Arts is not like other schools. We get to do plays, songs, dances, and pretty much anything that shows what we've learned here in the last four years of high school. And in the end after my valedictorian speech, just before giving the diplomas we all have a huge dance number.

And there is also a graduation party later in the night.

Cat and I were so tired we were just sitting by a tree listening to my iPod while she was playing with my other hand.

Cat actually likes old music, to be more specific she likes rock music, yes she listens to whatever is in the top 200 nowadays but she _loves_ rock and Broadway songs, just another thing we have in common.

Cat tapped my shoulder and we saw an angry Beck coming towards us with a paper in hand.

"Jade! Cut the act, I know you're just using Cat as an alibi so that you can pretend that you're fine without me-" I cut him there.

"What the fucks are you talking about Oliver!" I was furious. I was glaring at him eye-to-eye. How dare he say that I'm using Cat, I would never do that to her.

"That doesn't matter right now! What I want to know is that why did you post these pictures all over my locker and on TheSlap!"

He handed me the picture and it was pretty shocking really, it was a picture of him shirtless making out with some dude who was also shirtless and the dude's hand was at Beck's crotch.

Who ever got this picture is a fucking genius.

"I don't know Oliver, it wasn't me who posted this picture of you. I was with Cat the whole weekend and this is the first time I even saw this pic. Although it's nice to know that you're gay and made out with some guy while we were together!"

"Oh don't act all innocent, it doesn't suit you, why can't you just grow up Jade, why do you have to use innocent Cat? Why do you have to get your revenge? Can't you just stop being so fucking bitter!" He was fuming mad, just like when we broke up.

"Are you deaf or something? Because I said _it wasn't me_. And who the hell are you to say who I can't date? Because according to your status, you went out with Tori the same day we broke up, and you even posted on TheSlap about being _held down_, you had freedom Beck! You could've just broke up with me anytime you want, so who's the bitter one now?" I was already pushing him with my hands, and a lot of people were already staring while we were yelling.

I was ready to burst now then I felt Cat hold my hand and give it a squeeze and I relaxed a bit.

"That is bullshit Jade, I know you, you're the type of person who gets her payback, you _want_ revenge Jade, and the only way you can do that is to tear someone down socially or emotionally. You're a bitch Jade West, you're just a fucking bitch who thinks so highly of herself." I was surprised at what happened next.

Cat punched Beck.

Cat's POV

I watched him stumble a bit back and hold his nose.

"Jade isn't using me, I confessed to her and she said yes. While you were out with Tori _fucking fake_ Vega I was taking care of her. And for your information Beck _I'm_ the one who gave the picture to my _friends_, why? You made my Jade cry. I don't understand how you could be that cruel to someone you dated for three years, if you really did know Jade you know that she didn't like it when she was pressured about her family life, if you were a real good boyfriend, you wouldn't have forced yourself on her numerous times, and if you were _at least_ a friend to her you wouldn't have accused her like this."

Everyone was staring at me as I glared at Beck.

Jade seemed shocked the most.

I had to stand up now, not just for me but also for Jade and I.

"You all shocked? Ha! You guys think I'm fucking stupid or something? Let me tell you all this, don't _ever_ mess with me, because if you do, I'm _worse_ than Jade West. You all thought I was some crazy mental patient, so I played along. But remember this, _all of you are fake_ for not getting to know me." I looked at them all, especially Tori. She was pissed all right.

"So Oliver, you think Jade's a bitch? Well you're a fucking asshole. Jade thinks of herself highly because _she is_, and aren't you like that too? You think of yourself so high but you play it innocent, but guess what Beck? You're not! You're not all that good, I've seen better, the only reason why you're getting praised is because of your looks, and I honestly don't get why they like your hair! It looks like a raccoon slept in it and that you were too lazy to shower. So right now I suggest you leave me and Jade alone, and I promise you, if you don't, it'll be worse than just a picture." I looked at him then looked at everybody.

"And to everybody who has ever judged me or Jade or the both of us, don't even _think_ of messing with us." I then led Jade to her car, she opened the door for me and we got in.

She started it up and I looked at the clock.

"Good thing practice is done, I probably would've done something worse to Beck, and hey can we have yogurt?" I looked at her and was confused, she was giving me a confused, loving, amazed look?

"What's wrong Jadey?"

Then she smiled, that beautiful genuine smile that most of the time only _I_ see.

"I'm just shocked Kitty, you stood up like a man! And you punched Beck right in the nose, I guess I'm just really proud of you right now and…" I heard her murmur something while she put her head down.

"Sorry Jade I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat?"

"I said, and thank you for standing up for me."

I leaned over and took her cheek with my hand.

"You've stood up for me thousands of times before, it's time I return the favor." I captured her lips tasting her vanilla lip balm.

Once we pulled back she looked at me her eyes shining, "I love you so fucking damn much Kitty Cat, let's go get some yogurt."

"I love you too Jadey."

Jade's POV

We went back to her house after stopping by the adoption center because she wanted to play with the animals, her favorite was this Persian kitten, she says that she has always wanted to adopt her but she's still saving up.

Once we got there we were surprised to see that Mr. and Mrs. Valentine were already home.

"Mom, dad, you're home, how's Frankie doing?"

"He's fine dear, oh! Jade, it's been so long since you came how are you?" Mrs. Valentine came to m for a hug.

"I stayed with Cat for the weekend, just to catch up and keep her company." I smiled at her.

"Aren't your parents worried?" Mr. Valentine asked. They were always so nice to me, they also took care of me whenever I was hurt because I had to save Cat again.

"Uh… I'd rather leave them for a while right now, they're still trying to solve some problems you know…"

"Oh dear, well you know you're always welcome here Jade."

"Thank you so much, I know that I can be a burden-"

"Oh stop kiddo! You're not a burden at all, we think of you as our own." Mr. Valentine said to me.

"Me and Jade are just gonna chill upstairs." Cat then proceeded to drag me upstairs.

Once I locked the door, Cat tackled me into a hug and kissed my neck.

I lift her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist while she put her arms around my neck.

Once she pulled back I carried her and set her down on the bed hovering over her.

"So what are your plans for summer?" I preceded with attack her neck while she played with my hair.

"I don't know yet, I was thinking of going on a road trip maybe, or go to New York and just spend the rest of the summer there. I'm a scholar anyways, so my parents just gave me my high school money for the summer as a reward for being the salutatorian."

"That sounds good, summer in New York?" I lay down next to her facing her.

"How 'bout you? Got any summer plans?" She took my hand and started playing with it.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Hmm, but if I were to go do a road trip or go to New York you'd come with me right?"

"Of course baby girl, I'd be honored."

Graduation was a blur.

Summer passed and we went on a road trip going to New York, we spent Cat's birthday at Broadway and got our acceptance letters to Julliard, now here we were moving into our new apartment, making a brand new start, a new start with Cat.

Amidst the rearranging of all the fixtures I got an email from my mom saying that they were going to get a divorce and that she'd like me to meet her _fiancé_ whenever I can.

Mom said that they would never break up but here I am now, rereading the email a dozen times realizing that, no once can stay happy for this long.

My life is about to get fucked up again.

**A/N: Hello there my readers! Summer is coming soon where I live and my exams are done, my classes are officially done 3 weeks from now so I'll be chilling then writing this.**

**I'm so glad that a lot of people reviewed the last chapter, and also I have a lot of people who has this on alert and in their favorites, you guys don't know how happy I am every time I see my email.**

**So what do you guys think about it so far? A lot of good is happening but I'm sad to say that there is gonna be some shit coming their way.**

**So I hoped you guys like this chapter, suggestions are openly accepted so don't be afraid to share your ideas! I love reading them and applying some of them. Also don't forget to review!**

**-Sky**


	12. Chapter 11 Life Goes On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Chapter 11 Life Goes On

I was rereading the email again and again when I suddenly felt Cat hold my waist from behind.

"What's wrong baby?" I hand the phone to her and she read it.

My fists were clenched and I just wanted to punch something!

Cat gave me the phone back and led me to our room, it was the first part of the house that we arranged so it was all clean now.

She made me lay down on the bed and she went on top of me and straddled my hips.

"Babe… We're legal now, we're in New York, we got in Julliard, we're together and we don't care what the world says about our relationship. Let's just have some fun right now okay? We've been thinking about how we're going to tell our parents that we're moving and that took a lot of persuasion, now that we're here, focus on yourself Jade, focus on us." Before I could even give her a reply she captured my lips into a kiss.

I was still mad about my _mother_, and how she could just leave dad like that and already have a _fiancé_. Me and dad knew that she's been cheating but dad was too in love with her that dad thought that it was just another bump in the road, that it'd be over because he loves her too much. But his love failed. Sure dad wanted to get a divorce before but mom didn't because it would affect my future. But they're constant fights and lies have already affected me.

But Cat's right, we're living our dream right now going against all odds, so I should just focus on us now and worry about them later.

Cat put her leg between my legs and pushed it to my core while sucking at my neck.

_This_ is what matters now.

I moaned and put my hands under her shirt and lift it over her head and she did the same.

We kissed and our tongues were just moving in sync while our hands were trapped in each other's hair.

I tugged at her head and rolled us over so that I was on top now, and I sucked and nipped at her pulse point then proceeded to go down to her collarbone and jaw.

Her hands went around my back and unclipped my black lacy bra and she threw it somewhere in the room.

She groped my chest as I continued to go down and unclip her dark red lacy bra and kiss the valley in the middle of her breasts.

My hands were at her ass groping them while she moaned out my name.

I sucked at her right breast and my hand was playing with her left breast, my leg was grinding into her core.

Her hands were now at my waist, trying to unbutton my jeans.

I switched while she got my button undone.

She tugged on my pants and I shimmied out of them.

I caught her waist and unbuttoned her shorts.

I went down and kissed her legs, thighs and her stomach.

"Jade…"

We kept this up until we were tired.

We never had sex. We had this unspoken agreement that we weren't going to do it yet, and we were fine with that, well except for the sexual tension at times, but we make up with the make out sessions and all the touching.

Cat's head was on my chest as she played with my stomach and belly piercing while I stroked her hair in a steady rhythm.

Honestly, I was afraid of having sex with Cat, it's not that I'm afraid of giving my virginity to her, I'm just afraid I wouldn't be _good _enough for her.

She's given me so much already, and I just want to give her _perfection_, I want to give her the best and I'm afraid I'll fail.

She has certainly changed me, if it were anyone else I would be confident to give perfection, but when it comes to her I always think twice.

I guess I just don't want to screw up.

"Hey Kitty, if you were in my position, what would you do?" she continued to play with my piercing.

"Hmm… I don't really know Jade, I guess I'll still meet the guy and check up on your dad."

I sat up and went to fetch a new shirt and some pajama pants.

Cat went behind me and she took one of my oversized t-shirts and got some boxers on.

She followed me to the living room and we finally cleaned up all the dust and finished arranging everything.

We were now on the couch with her back leaning against me in the comfortable silence.

I knew what I had to do now, and sadly I'll have to leave Cat here for a day.

"Babe… I need to get back to Los Angeles today, I promise I'll get back by tomorrow evening, I know this is all of a sudden-" she cut me off with her lips caressing mine.

Once she pulled back she looked at me with a smile.

"It's okay baby, I'll be fine here, do what you have to, and I'll keep myself occupied."

With that I gave her a peck and went to our room and got a duffel bag and filled it with my necessities.

* * *

><p>I landed in Los Angeles at exactly 8:42 pm.<p>

I almost didn't make the gate good thing I had long legs.

I got a text from Cat.

"I miss you my Jadey, I'm out right now and met some people who also go to Julliard, and we're going to a party. Don't worry baby, you're the only one who can turn me on ;)) I love you! Get back soon 3"

I know I could trust Cat, she can defend herself after all.

"Hahaha, I miss you too baby girl, don't drink too much babe, you're sexier when you're sober ;) Take care of yourself okay baby? I love you too! I'll be back soon. P.S You're the only girl in my world ;x"

I rented a car and made my way to my house to check on dad first.

When I got there I knocked and he opened the door wearing a bathrobe pajama pants and a shirt and hair sticking out in different directions, he didn't even shaved and his eyes were a bit puffy.

"Jade… I thought you were in New York with Cat, why are you here?" his voice was sad and low.

This man in front of me right now was certainly not the man I grew up to idolized. This isn't the confident, headstrong, intimidating and disciplined man I have known.

"I heard about the divorce and I wanted to check up on you both."

He looked at me with a poker expression.

"She told you huh, come in I guess."

I attacked him with a hug. My dad and me may not have the best relationship and he wasn't all that supportive of me before but I know that he tried to show it at times.

"I missed you daddy." I felt him wrap his arms around me, and he let me in.

Inside his heart.

We stayed like that for a while and he stroked my hair.

We let go of each other and sat down at the kitchen and drank some coffee.

"So what happened?" he took a sip of his coffee and ran his hand through his hair.

"She came to my office earlier and told me that for the last three years she's been cheating on me and she just wanted to stop. Stop acting blind and that we should be happy, separately. So I told her _'Weren't you the one that said what about our daughter? What would she think?_' So just because Jade is now happy living in New York you're going to do this? Was this all your plan to say that you had a normal family? She didn't answer me though, so that explained everything for me. What's so sick about is that she even invited me to her wedding, saying that she still wanted to have contact and a good relationship with me. She gave me the divorce papers to sign with agreements she was sure we would both agree on, she gave me our wedding ring and said goodbye." The atmosphere of the kitchen got heavy and silent.

"What did you do after she left?" we both took a sip of our coffee.

"I broke a vase and the flat screen in my office then went home early. I've been sleeping the whole day."

"So what are you going to do now dad?" I was really worried for him, we knew this day would come, but I hoped it would lead my dad a better to life, to my _mother_, I'm not so sure.

"I don't know much of what I'm going to do next, but I read her agreements and signed the papers. I'll be a single man by next week and I don't know what to think right now. I've been married to her for twenty years, I thought she was the love of my life but things don't always go as planned. But life goes on Jade, I want you to remember through every obstacle you get stuck in, you still have to move forward. I know I don't look like the man who you've known as your father and I certainly haven't shown you the affection you need, but I'm proud of you Jadelyn, I really am, and I don't want your life to end up like mine. Hopelessly in love with a woman who obviously cheated on me but I made myself blind." He took my hand into his and looked me straight into my eyes.

"I'm not saying Caterina will break your heart, what I'm trying to say is that don't let yourself be blinded by lies Jade, because no matter what you do, you'll still get hurt."

I felt tears start to stream down my face and he stood up and went around to hug me.

"I love you Jade, thank you for the visit and I hope I would call Cat soon as my daughter as well."

"Thank you dad, I love you too, take care of yourself okay?" I check the time and it was already 10:28 pm

"I better get going dad, I have some other errands to finish so I could go back to Cat soon."

"Okay, well be careful driving at night, tell Cat I miss her too, and visit me again sometime okay? And Jade, don't ever forget this, I have never been ashamed of you, I'm the proudest father to have a daughter like you." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

I went inside the car and waved back at him.

I went to a nearby Starbucks and got some coffee.

I called my mom, it rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hello? Jade, why did you call?" her voice groggy from sleep.

"I'm in LA right now and I'd like to talk with you, about everything."

"I'll text you the address then." I didn't reply, I just hung the phone up.

I got the text and went there.

I knocked on the door and she opened it, she led me in and we sat down at the couches.

"So this place your _fiancé's?_" there was an icy edge to my tone and I knew that she could sense this conversation will not end without shouting.

"Yes, he's actually in the other room right now. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Why? Why did you wait for three years before you told dad you were cheating on him? Why is it so easy for you to let go twenty years of marriage? Why now?" My voice gradually increased until I was shouting at her.

"Jadelyn, calm down, this is not your house."

"And this is _yours?_ Ha! Answer my questions now."

"I wanted you to grow up in a normal environment, a family with a mother and a father." She said calmly.

"Mom, our family was _never _normal. I grew up as a violent kid and I'm constantly in trouble for shit. I'm not normal because you both were trying to make me blind. Was that really your definition of _normal?_ Dad loved you mom! And it just seems like you don't really care at all for this family!" I stood up and was yelling now.

"It wasn't easy for me to let go Jade, I know the value of that twenty years meant to the both of us. I really did love your father, but I wasn't in love with him. He was there and he was perfect so I settled and got into a relationship and married him. I was stupid and blind…" She stood and yelled at the first part, now her voice almost turning into a whisper.

"But I don't regret because in the end we made you. You weren't the girl I imagined you to be, and I'm still shocked that you're in a relationship with Cat, but I'm proud of you Jade, and I really do hope you could understand why I did this. I wanted him to be free, to stop acting like everything is okay, and just finally be happy genuinely. Those twenty years were one of my best, I've made mistakes and I plan on correcting them now."

The atmosphere toned down, silence just enveloped the both of us.

"I'm sorry Jade if I wasn't the best mother I could've been for you, but I'm proud to say that I have a daughter who raised herself up and made herself a better person than her parents could make her into."

I get it now. Now that I have both sides of the story I knew they were both going to be okay. I wasn't angry with my mom anymore for leaving dad, or with dad because he was making himself blinded by love. I was mad at myself.

I should've known better than to make assumptions and to not plan this out.

I should've known better.

"Apology accepted mom, I understand now, I'd love to meet your fiancé and I wish you well. Congratulations on the marriage. I better get going now I have to find a hotel then get a plane back to New York and get back to Cat."

"But it's so late, why don't you stay for the night? You could leave in the morning, I'd rather have you here than in some hotel, there's a guest room you could stay in."

I thought about it and I guess mom was right.

"Okay, thank you."

Just then a man with blonde hair and looked a little bit older than my mom came out.

"Oh, you've got a guest, I was wondering where you were." He hugged my mom's waist and kissed her.

"Jared, this is my daughter Jade, Jade this is Jared my fiancé"

He brought up his hand for me to shake, I was a bit skeptical but I shook it anyways.

"So you're Jade, it's so nice to finally meet you, you're mom told me you got into Julliard with your girlfriend." He gave me a simple smile.

I didn't trust this guy yet but at least he looks nice enough.

"Yes, I want to be a playwright and my girlfriend wants to be an actress."

"Well I'm sure you guys would go far, I've seen some of your plays actually, I have a nephew in Hollywood Arts and I've already seen your work and so as your girlfriend Cat? Am I right?"

Well it's impressive that he knows this stuff. I guess I don't really have to worry about anything.

"Yah, that's her name."

"Okay, I think it's time for sleep, Jared is it okay if Jade spends night? I don't want her to drive out this late to find a hotel."

"Sure it's okay, I'll go set the guest room for her." He then gave my mom a peck on the lips and went to the room.

"Well he's nice, he's got… nice teeth."

"Oh Jade you don't have to lie, I know you're uncomfortable."

"Well yah I am but he does seem nice, I hope you guys last and be happy together."

She then came over to me and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

* * *

><p>In the morning I had breakfast with them and went to say my goodbyes.<p>

I sent my father a text telling him I was about to leave and he just replied with a _take care, visit again, I love you_.

I couldn't feel anymore than happy.

I got back at the apartment at about 9 am and I was surprise to see the house was a mess.

I saw some vodka on the table and a trail of clothes towards the bedroom.

There Cat lay under the sheets in nothing but her underwear.

_She must've partied pretty hard_.

I cleaned up the mess and made breakfast for us.

After I made breakfast I saw her sprint into the bathroom and started throwing up.

I went there and held her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach from last night.

She was weak so I carried her to the bathtub and stripped her underwear of and started the shower and the water.

I gave her a quick shower and she wasn't looking me in the eye.

She still must've felt sick.

I towel dried her and led her to the room.

I dressed her up and kissed her head and held her against me. I felt her hands wrap around mine.

I made her eat breakfast and drink her medicine and made her go to bed.

I went under the covers and she instantly snuggled against me.

"I missed you baby girl, you must've partied pretty hard last night huh?" I started to stroke her hair and she just nodded.

"I missed you too Jadey, I love you." She kissed my lips and I kissed her back just as much.

We pulled apart and she put her head against my chest while tangling our legs and locking her arms behind my neck.

We just lay there in the comfortable silence, I was so happy right now that I was back here with Cat and that college starts two weeks away.

"Jade?"

"Yes Kitty Cat?" I kept stroking her hair.

"I saw Tori and Beck last night and they look like they want revenge…"

And with those words I stopped stroking her hair and saw that she was crying.

"Shh, stop crying Kitty, I won't let them go near you, I promise."

"I'm scared Jade." She whimpered against me and I just held her tighter.

Just when I thought the drama with my parents was done another obstacle is in my way.

But I have to keep moving, just like what dad said, life goes on.

**A/N: So there you go! Chapter 11 :)) I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I hope some questions clear up.**

**BTW sorry if you guys taught there was going to be a lemon, I just taught it'd be better that way, I mean Cat and Jade are no regular coupl after all. **

**So my last day of classes are this Friday ;) meaning I 'll be writing some more! But I need some suggestions right now so yah. Review!**


	13. Chapter 12 Breakdown

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload guys! I blame my procrastinating side and my excitement for Demi's 2 new songs the other night. So I made this chapter EXTRA LONG for you guys due to my tardiness. Also take note that this is a very BITTERSWEET chapter.**

**WARNING: There's a LEMON. **

Chapter 12 Breakdown

I couldn't tell everything to Jade, how they drugged me and did 'things' to me. I was sure it was okay if I said that I just saw them, I had faith in God with this. But then again I still have to do what Tori and Beck want.

I knew Jade would be in too much trouble if she knew the whole truth, so I lied to Jade, and it was the hardest thing I had to do, and it was even Tori's first command, so that was mainly the reason why I'm crying right now.

I love Jade too much to risk her getting in jail for attempted murder, she was brutal when we were little, and she almost killed Tori this summer, I couldn't imagine what would happen if Jade had to be taken away from me. I just couldn't handle it.

So while Jade is here stroking my hair and our bodies tangled together, I was thinking of what happened last night.

_I went to a nearby café and ordered a latte and read my schedule._

"_Hey you're a Julliard freshmen?" The waitress asked me, she was very tall with straight Barbie blonde hair._

"_Yes" I replied with my usual smile._

"_Cool, I'm a sophomore there, what's your major?"_

"_Acting and modern dance, you?"_

"_Music. Hey I know it's weird to ask since we've only met just now, but I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later tonight?"_

_Uh oh, I hope this isn't a date she wants, think Cat!_

"_Oh, umm I actually have a girlfriend."_

"_No! That's not what I meant, I meant with a bunch of friends and freshmen who are going to Julliard too, it's pretty obvious a girl like you would have a boyfriend or girlfriend though." There was a slight blush on her cheeks._

_Well that was embarrassing. I have nothing to do and for sure Jade is going to get back late tomorrow, so what the heck._

"_Oh well thanks and sorry about that, I didn't mean to accuse you. Sure, here's my number, I'm Cat._

"_It's okay, great, my name's Rain by the way, nice to meet you Cat." And we shook hands._

_Later that night I got ready wearing dark skinny jeans, a red plaid blouse and some red flats._

_I got a text from Rain that she'll pick me up and to text her the address._

_Once I got into the car there was already a girl in the front seat and a guy at the back._

_Their names were Ali and Jason. Ali is a freshman like me major in music and Jason is a freshman too major in drama._

_We made small talk and we all got along pretty well, I told them about Jade too and learned some pretty interesting stuff about them, like Rain is actually color blind, Ali can speak Italian and French fluently and Jason is ADHD._

_We went to a small club and enjoyed most of the night._

_Ali and Jason were already tipsy and Rain was just flirting with the bartender not really drinking because she's the driver and she insisted._

_I'm already a little tipsy and I was just looking at how funny Jason was dancing doing 80's boy band moves._

_Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and my smile faded._

_Tori Vega was staring back at me with a fake smile._

"_Hey Cat can we talk for a bit?"_

_I didn't know what she was planning, I'm sure she's still mad at Jade and me for the little incident earlier this summer._

_But I guess it's better to face her now than have her around and mess up Jade and my life._

_I took a small sip from my martini and put it down on the table and went with her outside._

_We were at the side of the club now in an alley._

"_So what do you want Tori? And why are you even here in New York? I thought you had a part in a sitcom in LA?" She suddenly went closer to me and I took a few steps back before feeling the cold surface of the brick wall._

"_That's the thing Cat, I HAD a role in a sitcom, but they heard reports about me pushing you into the road that they fired me, they didn't want someone violent, but I didn't mean to push you, right Cat? It was just a playful shove right?" Her left hand was now at the side of my face and as she was telling her story, her voice was dark and her eyes were piercing through mine violently._

"_But Tori, playful or not you shouldn't have done that, I seriously could've died back there, and besides that was two months ago, so why are you really here?" I found the courage to make my voice sound confident and I kept my poker face on, I couldn't show fear now._

"_Because I need my revenge, from when we were kids, from taking most of my roles in senior year, from you're little speech that last week of graduation practice, and for almost beating me to death. You both have been such pests in my life that I'm going to have some fun." She then took both my hands and kissed me, her tongue was trying to go through my mouth but I didn't let her, I started kicking her and I saw flashes go off, meaning someone was taking pictures. I had to stop this now, so I bit Tori hard on her lip and kicked her stomach._

_She stumbled back and looked at me menacingly._

"_What the fuck Tori?" I screamed at her wiped my mouth with the back of my hand._

_I was going to punch her but then I felt strong arms take my hands and pushed my knees from the back so I could kneel._

_I turned around and see it was Beck with a menacing Cheshire cat smile._

"_You too Beck?" I screamed bewildered, what was his reason?"_

"_Hi Cat, long time no see. And yes, for the reason because you guys almost killed my girlfriend. Tori then kissed him on the cheek and slung her arm around his shoulders._

"_And also because my reputation is ruined, no one even wants to hire me now ever since they knew about me forcing myself on Jade, so we're just getting some payback."_

_Tori then took my face and squeezed it hard with her hand._

"_Now you listen here Valentine, we have a video of Jade beating me up earlier this summer after I shoved you, if this gets out, she'll get kicked out of Julliard and never get to be a playwright, unless you agree with our terms." I looked at her and spit in her face._

"_Why you little bitch!" She then slapped my face but not too enough for it to bruise._

"_Do you know how hard it was to track you down? We had to time our plan, it's a good thing Jade's in LA right now, she can't defend you now can she?" _

"_Now you better listen before I get fed up and give this to the Dean of Julliard, you're going to lie as many times you can to Jade and let her find out. That's what she hates the most right? Then you're going to have a fake affair with me but we'll do that later on, and let Jade know."_

"_No!" she slapped me again with the same force but in the other cheek._

"_You better do it Valentine! Unless you want you're precious Jade's dreams to get crushed."_

_I had no other choice, I'll have to find a way to tell Jade without these two knowing._

"_Don't think of even telling this to Jade, because we have eyes in Julliard that will report us your every single move."_

"_So are you going to do it?" I just nodded my head._

_Beck released me then Tori started kissing me again with her phone in hand._

_I wanted to get out of her grip but I felt Tori put a pill inside my mouth and made me swallow it. I soon felt light headed as she attacked me with her kisses._

_I then woke up in Rain's car with Ali and Jason in the backseat sleeping._

"_Hey you're awake! You passed out outside of the club, what happened to you?"_

_I then recalled every thing that happened, I'm sure they didn't rape me, but they drugged me, I then took my phone out and saw there was a message from T, hey there, plan starts as soon as you come home, so we suggest you think up of lies, have a good night, love Tori and Beck. I quickly deleted the message on my phone._

"_Hey Cat, you're spacing out, are you drunk?"_

"_I actually wish I am, I'm just a bit tipsy. I just needed some rest earlier that's why I came out."_

"_Well it's a good thing I found you outside fast, anyone could've used you for their 'things' you know, just be careful next time okay Cat?"_

"_Thanks Rain" I replied with a soft smile. Thank God Rain was there, just the thought of someone using me for the sexual needs was enough to give me nightmares._

_Rain dropped me off at the front of the apartment. When she turned the corner I went to the nearby convenience store and bought a carton of orange juice._

_Once I got into my apartment I started to cry my eyes out._

_I didn't notice that I was holding all of these tears in me. I put the orange juice in the counter and went to the bedroom and took some of Jade's clothes and inhaled her scent deeply, hugging her shirts and burying my face in it._

_I went back to the counter and got a glass, jigger, shaker and some vodka in the fridge._

_Jade and I were suppose to drink this our first night in the apartment but she had to go, and besides there was more in there, no harm in drinking a bottle or two._

_I learned some bartending tricks from my Aunt Sylvie who lives in Vegas and made myself a simple mix._

_I wanted to rid myself of Tori's martini scented mouth and cherry lip-gloss. / felt absolutely dirty right now, she didn't touch me but just having her lips and tongue touch my mouth that I vowed to myself only Jade will get to touch made me feel like I wanted to wash my mouth with all the cleaning materials in the world._

_I took a long gulp from my mix and made the second round a little bit stronger._

_I was only planning on drinking one bottle but I ended up finishing two more bottles._

_I miss Jade so much, I wish she was here right now, to hold me and kiss all my worries away, to touch me and make me feel things I've never imagined possible, to help me with this battle against Beck and Tori._

_I just wish she was here with me right now._

_And next thing I knew I just woke up in bed in my underwear and I sprinted towards the bathroom._

I got a hold of myself and looked up at Jade, she had worried and loving expression on.

It'll be okay baby girl, I promise, I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't get near us.

I took her face and kissed her deeply, I wanted to show her how much I love her and pray to god that this will always what matters most, and that nothing will ever get in the way of it.

I felt her hands go under my shirt and play with my stomach.

I flipped us so that I was on top and straddling her waist.

I left her lips and kissed her cheeks, jaw and sucked at her collar.

I heard her moan out my name in pleasure and just hearing that encouraged me more to show I love her.

"Cat… Mmm…" I unbuttoned her blouse and slid it off her shoulders.

Unexpectedly she flipped us over so that she was now on top. She took my shirt off and held my wrists above my head.

"Kitty wants to play rough?" She winked at me and proceeded to attack my neck and chest with her mouth and hands.

I buried my hands deep into her dark locks and pushed her more into me, not wanting any space between us.

She captured my lips again and just looked at me afterwards.

"I want to make love to you Jade" I took her face in my hands and kissed her, what surprised me was that she pulled back.

Her eyes were wide and staring into mine.

"Cat, are you sure? I mean I don't want to mess up and-" I cut her off with my lips.

"I'm sure Jade, there is no one else in the world that I would give my virginity to than you." I pulled her down so I could kiss her neck.

"Bu-but, what if I-"

"Oh Jade, stop being so adorable, we're not going to mess up, I'm pretty sure wherever we are, sex with you will be perfect." I winked at her and saw her blush.

I stared into her eyes before going on, I then felt overjoyed when I felt her lips capture mine for a short sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I just wanted this to be perfect, I didn't want to disappoint you, and you've given up so much for our relationship, I just want to give you the best." She then kissed the back of my hand and looked into mine with an apologetic smile.

"Jade, just having you as my girlfriend _is_ the best, you've given up a lot of things too you know, and I can't believe Jadelyn August West is afraid of not giving her best." I chuckled.

"Haha, only when it comes to you babe, only to you." I chuckled softly.

"I love you so much Cat, don't ever forget that, you're my first and only love."

"I love you too Jade, you're my only lover, don't ever forget that."

As she captures my lips into a long passionate kiss, I unbutton her pants and throw it aside.

She slips my shorts off and we start to move faster and more desperate.

We were both now nude and I was now on top kissing the valley down her chest, going lower and lower until I reach her belly piercing, I playfully pass it with my tongue and I felt her grip the sheets tight.

I let my hands roam her soft pale skin and every curve of her beautiful body.

My guess as a kid was right, she has a body of a goddess.

I get back up and kiss her neck slowly.

"Damn it Cat." I felt her mumble darkly.

She flipped us and proceeded to kiss and suck on my breasts.

"Jade!" Her hand found it's way to my entrance and she started to play with my folds gently.

I felt myself get wetter with every second passing.

"I love you Caterina Valentine." She kissed me tenderly and pushed a finger into me.

"Jade!" I gasp her name out of pleasure.

They said that first time sex hurt at first but all I could feel right now was pleasure, I felt like all my sense were heightened and shocks of pleasure zapped me in different parts of my body.

I felt her slender finger start to pump a little bit faster.

"Faster" I gasp out as I buckle my hips into her fingers.

She went faster and kissed my lips while her other hand grabbed my breast.

With this amount of pleasure I was sure I would climax soon.

She then added another finger and I was gripping the sheets tighter until my knuckles turned pale.

"Deeper Jade" and she obliged.

I was holding out as much as I could, but when Jade added another finger and went faster and deeper into me, I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Cum for me baby girl." And as if on cue I felt my walls tighten around her fingers and she just continues thrusting into me as I ride out my climax. I felt my body go limp and she slows down and take her fingers out and licks them in front of me.

I couldn't believe it was so fast for me to get wet again, just seeing her lick her fingers with _my_ juices on it.

She captured my lips for a slow passionate kiss and I tasted myself.

She then took the blanket and started to go under it.

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Uhh, preparing for sleep?" She asked her voice laced with the same confused tone as mine.

I smirked at her and went on top of her.

"Oh we're not done yet." I sucked at her collarbone and felt her tense up as I left a hickey there.

I went down and kissed her belly piercing and kissed her inner thighs.

I wanted to give Jade as much pleasure as she gave to me.

I positioned myself in front of her entrance and kissed her thighs again getting closer and closer to her entrance with every kiss.

"Ca-Cat…" I felt her shiver.

I saw that she was already dripping wet, I gave her folds a simple kiss already tasting her.

I felt her hips involuntarily buckle closer to my face and her back arches as she moans out my name.

"Cat… Fuck."

I licked it gently and tasted her more, Jade was already squirming with every move I make.

I then plunged my tongue deep into her.

I started to go deeper into her and explore her wet cavern.

"Cat… Faster" I heard her command and did as she wished.

I held her legs so that I could hold her closer to my face.

I went deeper into her and as fast as I could.

She was moaning and screaming my name.

"Cat… I-I'm going to… cum." With that I went faster and deeper making my tongue hit every spot possible.

I then felt a strong wave come my way, her body limped and I suck her juices as she rides out her climax.

I hovered over her and captured her lips.

I went to her side and hugged her side playing with her hair.

"That was… wow." She said breathless.

"Yah… wow."

"You're so amazing Cat." She faced me and looked at me lovingly, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"You're amazing to you know" I giggled.

"Although I feel like you've done a better job Cat" she said with a smile.

"Hahaha, you were great Jade don't worry, and I couldn't help it! I just wanted to give everything to you." I looked down and blushed.

"Hey" she lifted my chin with her fingers.

"You did great Cat." I smiled

"I love you my Jadey." I kissed her cheek.

"I live you too Kitty Cat." She kissed my forehead, cheek and lips and went to sleep.

I did the same to her and drifted off to sleep in the arms of my lover.

I woke up with my phone vibrating.

I took it and saw it was a message from an unknown number.

_Don't forget the deal Cat, one false move and we can crush Jade's dream forever. Love, Tori and Beck_

Damn. Not after we made love, I'll have to find a way, and fast.

I knew all Jade ever wanted to be was a playwright or an actress and I'm not letting anyone get in the way for her to nor achieve her dreams, even if her dreams have to be achieved without me in them.

I deleted the text and prayed to God and wished for his help.

_Eight months later_

"Cat! What the hell has been up with you? You've been lying to me about a lot of stuff! You know I hate it when people lie, especially you! What if something bad happened and I didn't know where you were? Cat you're making me get worried…" Her voice toned down.

This was one of our fights, and I just wanted to cry right now. Tori knew everything that happened so I couldn't tell her, she'd send me a text every once in a while with proof that she knows what's happening.

I had made attempts but it was no good, I almost got busted and ruined everything for Jade.

"It's nothing Jade, I mean I get that you're my girlfriend but you don't have to know where I am 24/7" I tried to act calm and cool but my eyes are burning right now.

"Cat… Okay I get it, I mean we do live together in one roof and we go to the same school, I can see where you're coming from, I'll give you the space you need baby girl but please tell me where you are sometimes okay?" She went behind me and hugged me and placed a kiss on my head.

"I'm sorry too baby."

We've had those kinds of fights every week and it was starting to take its toll on me.

_Summer_

It then came to this day, the worst day of my entire existence.

"_It's time Cat" _I read the text from Tori and I went to the bathroom.

Jade was grocery shopping and she'd be back in any minute.

I had to calm myself before she gets back home.

I watched my face and made myself think, _you're doing this for Jade's future, it's for the better._

Once I got out of the bathroom I heard the door unlock and heard her put the groceries in the kitchen.

"I'm home. Cat we need to talk." The sound of distress already evident in her voice.

She sat down on the couch and I sat down across from her.

"What's wrong?" I tried not to make my voice crack because I knew that everything I'm about to say is going to be a lie.

_If she asks you if you've been cheating with me you say yes, if she asks if you've been fucking with me you say yes, if she asks if you love her you say no._

Tori's words echoed through my voice and I just wanted to breakdown and cry right now. Because I knew where this was going to go.

"Cat, I got a message, from Tori that was supposed to be sent to you, and I did not like what it saw at all."

She handed me her phone and I read the text.

"Hey babe, I miss you so much, had so much fun with you the other night ;) Can't wait to get down on you again and hear my name from your lips. Here's the pic from the other night by the way. I miss you babe, love Tori" And attached to it was the picture she took in our first encounter.

"Can you explain me that?" I could hear the crack of her voice at the end of the sentence.

My heart is pounding a mile a minute and I'm sure that any minute my eyes will become waterfalls.

I didn't respond but just stared at the picture.

"Cat… Are you actually cheating on me? With Tori?" I heard her voice quivered, she was in the brink of breaking down.

Jade's POV

When I got that message I was just in shock. But I knew better than to assume so I had to talk this out with Cat.

But seeing her not denying it was making me lose hope.

Was she really cheating on me with Tori? Tori Vega, the girl that pushed her into a road and nearly got her killed, the girl who bossed her around when we were kids, the girl who was pretending to like her in front of everybody else, the girl who wanted to get _revenge_ on us. Is this really _happening?_

I noticed that she hasn't answered me yet, I didn't want to scream at her even though my whole body wants too, cheating or not I'm not going to hurt her.

"Cat, just please be honest with me, I'm not going to hurt you, are you cheating on me with Tori?" I asked her gently, but I felt my eyes start to water and I just couldn't take this right now.

"Yes." She whispers and my whole world tumbled down and erupted into flames, I suddenly forgot to breathe and I could feel my stomach become hollow.

"Have you been fucking with her?" I needed to know if this was real, if she didn't love me anymore, I knew that what I felt for her was real and that this is just a lie and that she's just joking me.

She was still looking down without a word coming from her lips.

"Cat, look at me and answer me. Have you been fucking with her." She looked at me and those weren't the eyes of my lover, they were soulless and just empty, a dark hole of nothing.

This girl in front of me, I didn't know her anymore, she's a completely different person from the person I perceived, she wasn't the girl I made love to most nights, she wasn't the girl I grew up with and drifted apart and fell in love with, this wasn't her.

"Yes." She looked at me straight in the eyes and confirmed to me one of my biggest nightmares.

I couldn't find my voice right now, I felt my tears go down my face and the atmosphere of this room has become dark and just too intense.

"Bu-but why Cat? I thought we love each other, I thought that this was what you wanted, I thought that you were satisfied with our relationship. I thought you wanted us to be together forever." I whispered and I felt a sob about to come up but I blocked it, I hated showing I was weak, I was fine in showing vulnerability in front of my lover but this _girl_ is not my lover, she is a stranger and I cannot show weakness in front of her.

"You know what Jade? I'm _not satisfied_, this _isn't_ what I wanted, we weren't going to last _forever_, and I just don't love you _anymore._" That last part she said in a whisper, and it broke my heart to hear those words escape her lips.

Those lips that have only said sweet words, those lips that release a beautiful melody, those lips that I know all to well with my own, have now caused my heart to shatter in pieces and turned to dust, leaving me without a heart, and now I'm here a body without a soul, numb all over.

An awkward silence engulfs the room, my tears have already been shed and we sat there staring at each other like statues.

I had to face reality again. I've been living in a fairytale when I should have known this was going to happen. I reminded myself before everyday that this wouldn't last but I got too hung up on her and let my walls down. And as I should've expected I feel like shit.

But I promised that if ever we break up we'll still be friends, but I guess for now what we need right now is space, a lot of space.

I got up and went to her, I kneeled down and looked at her, somewhere deep inside her was the girl I love, it could've been just an act or a fling but I felt things for this girl.

"So I guess we're done now aren't we?" She nods with a blank expression.

"I respect your decision then, if Tori can give you what you want then okay, it's your life, just know that I'm still here, your best friend."

Cat's POV

It's getting harder to act like this with every second passing by. She's now in front of me kneeling and confirming that we're over and that she's okay with it and that I should go on and be with _Tori_ and that she's here for me as my best friend.

I let my eyes soften and took her face into my hands. I stroked her cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She tried to smile but I saw the sadness in her eyes and how much pain I've caused to her.

"I'm here for you too, I'm sorry it has to end like this Jade, I didn't mean for this to happen." I wish she knew what I really meant in those words but sadly she doesn't and gets the other message in them.

"It's okay Cat, we should've expected this anyway."

I couldn't take it, I just wanted to kiss her one last time, because I know it's the last.

I pulled her face closer and leaned down to capture her lips in one final kiss.

It was simple but full of contradicting emotions .I wanted to go further but I knew that it was no use and that she'd stop me, because it was wrong in our situation.

The kiss only lasted for only ten seconds but it was the one of the best and worst kisses I've ever had with her.

"Well I'm going out for a while, I'll leave you this apartment and I'll find my own, I'll get a hotel in the meantime, don't worry about me okay? Just go and be happy and achieve your dreams Cat." She tried to smile as best as she could.

"You too Jade, but I think you should get the apartment I mean-" It was the least I could do for crushing her heart but she cut me off.

"It's okay Cat, I think there's an extra apartment upstairs. I'll be off now just gonna get some coffee, bye." And as she left I felt the weight of the bye, she wasn't saying bye that she'll be leaving but she's saying bye to our intimate relationship.

Once she got out the door I waited a few seconds before bursting into tears. I let everything out but it seemed like it went on forever. I couldn't believe I did this, just looking into her eyes and seeing her cry in front of me, it was so painful that I'd rather get stabbed a hundred times than to ever see that again.

I touched my lips and I could still feel her presence on me, her coffee scent and her vanilla lips, I miss it so much after only a few minutes have passed, because I know I'll never be able to feel it again.

Once I've finally calmed myself down I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, I saw that it was a text from Tori.

_Good job Valentine, but don't think that we're going to erase the video, we're going to keep it as a reminder that if you ever get back together with her we'll still use this over your head, love Tori and Beck_

I threw my phone to a corner and sobbed some more.

No one's POV

Little did Cat knew Jade was just behind the apartment door crying her eyes out as well, degrading herself of how she was so blinded by the feeling of _love_.

Jade found a hotel nearby and got most of her clothes transferred to her suite.

She didn't sleep at all that night and she hasn't had a decent night's sleep in five years.

Cat took two of Jade's shirts that night and slept in them for every night for five years.

Jade got an apartment in the upper portion the building.

The two avoided each other in the first months and their friends got very worried but made sure that the two were always eating and healthy.

They got back in touch but the awkward tension was still there. They graduated college in the highest honors and lost communication after graduation.

Jade is now making her debut as a playwright in Broadway with her original play and music, she took out some of her highlights but kept a streak of red in her hair.

Cat has been doing well too getting tons of roles in Broadway and she also went touring and dyed her hair back to it's natural brown color.

The two's paths have crossed but only in brief times when their in the apartment buildings elevator or at coffee shops and local theatres.

Tori and Beck was still holding the tape over Cat's head and Cat had nothing else to do but follow not wanting to ruin Jade's life just when it was starting.

The two kept themselves updated about the other in secret, always knowing what shows the other was doing.

They both tried to be happy and started to mingle but no relationship has stayed for more than six months for the two.

Cat's POV

I just finished my last night of being Elphaba in Wicked in one of the Broadway recreations.

And I was back in my apartment, the same apartment I had with Jade. I had a lot of money saved up and I could've gotten a bigger apartment but I didn't leave mainly because of the memories, good and bad and the fact that Jade still leaves in one of the apartments in the upper levels. Although we don't see each other knowing that I'm in the same building with her makes me feel secure and safe.

I heard that she was going to debut her first ever play on Broadway and I made sure to buy tickets the first day they were on sale.

I wanted to call her and text her and email her but I got so scared that she might not reply or that she's busy so I gave up trying.

I sometimes wonder if she remembers me in a good way or a bad way, because every time I reminisce of her I remember the good times and how I shattered her heart.

Jade's POV

I got back to my apartment after an exhausting day of rehearsals, we were all in a rush to fix everything up for opening night tomorrow and there was a lot of anxiety but I made sure that we were all going to make this work out.

I loved my cast and I was sure that we'd all do great.

I went online and checked the reviews for the last show of Wicked, I was happy that she was doing great and that she was living out her dreams.

I went to one of her shows and I was so glad that she got better than before.

Of course I miss her, I wanted to contact her but I was just too afraid that she's doing something or that she didn't want to talk.

So it's been five years since we broke up and the last time I've had contact with her it was graduation day.

I still wonder if she thinks of me because I still think of her every night.

I went to sleep with the same thoughts for five years straight.

Caterina Valentine and that love wasn't real.

No one's POV

It was the celebration party and the play was a success.

Jade went out for air and sat at a nearby bench sipping her coffee, then a woman sits down beside her drinking coffee as well, and when the two women turned they were shocked to see the eyes of their ex-lovers.

**A/N: Okay I'm absolutely sorry this took so long to update! So hopefully I made it up with this 6k chapter! Belated Happy Birthday to Amber btw! ;) SO I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope you guys understood what I was trying to say because I just wrote the 3k words tonight because I really wanted to finished this for you guys! So share it with your buddies and I'd really appreciate a REVIEW BTW I didn't spell check and grammar checked this so yah there are a lot of errors, sorry!**

**-Sky**


	14. Chapter 13 Reunion

**A/N: Before I start this chapter I'd like to say SORRY and my explanation will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VICTORIOUS.**

Chapter 13 Reunion

Both were shock to see the eyes of their ex-lover and both couldn't utter one word out of their mouths.

After a few moments the shock lessened for the both and they looked at each other softly.

Cat noticed that Jade's eyes lost a little bit of a spark in her eyes, she didn't have anymore highlights except a streak of red velvet hair and that she got rid of her piercings and has looked more mature, much like a woman now. She felt so sad inside that she wasn't there to see Jade grow to be this beautiful woman, but things were needed to be done but of course, her heart still aches.

Jade saw that she looked like the mature version of the girl she met at the cemetery when she was little, she has certainly turned into a lady now, although, her eyes seemed to have lost a bit of their chocolate brown color, but it was most likely because of the stress and long rehearsals.

Jade's POV

"Hey…" She said and I've missed that voice so much.

"Hey." I involuntarily smiled at her but I'm glad that she smiled back, this was a good start.

"The play was great Jade, you've really outdone yourself." She smiled wider and it just literally made my heart beat faster, after all these years, she still has that effect on me.

"You watched it?"

"Well, yes I did, I bought tickets the first day they were selling them actually." She looked down trying to hide her blush but I already saw it.

I was so happy that she actually went to watch it.

"Thanks, it's great seeing you portray Elphaba, I watched you opening night as well." Now I'm the one who tried to hide the growing blush, but it did help with the cold weather, it was the middle of January so there was a lot of snow pouring down lately.

"Thanks, so why are you out here? Shouldn't you be at some party celebrating your opening night?" she took a sip of her coffee and exhaled deeply.

"Yep I should but I've already been celebrating with them for at least a hour and a half and I just needed some air you know."

"Still shocked you got this far?" She looked at me with sad eyes and I wonder why.

"Yeah actually, it's all just so surreal, it feels just like yesterday we graduated college and I became an assistant at the local theater back in college and then to a consultant, then to this, it just doesn't feel real sometimes."

"I'm so proud of you Jade." She gave me a genuine smile, oh how I've missed that smile.

"Thanks, I'm proud of you too Cat." I smiled back.

"Well I should go now, I need to get back and make sure Frankie got back safely and is eating." She stood up and threw her coffee cup away.

"Well I need to go home now too, and how is Frankie?" I threw my empty coffee cup and we started walking towards home.

Frankie got into a special program when we were in our last year of college, he got moved here in a special apartment/treatment center, and was performing in a little theater, but since he actually hit his head too many times to save Cat there were parts in his brain that made him act really childish. I haven't seen him since graduation too, and I'm glad that he isn't all that dangerous now.

"Oh he's doing really great, he's giving his best in his theater plays, you should watch some of his shows when you're not busy, he actually watched your play today, but he went home after, while I got some coffee and walked around."

"I'll be sure to catch one." It was the middle of January and it was cold like crazy, I saw her hands twitching under her coat pocket.

I didn't know if I should ask her if she wanted to wear my gloves or if I should just ask her if she wants to hold my hand. Honestly, I just wanted to hold her hand.

With all my thinking I didn't realize that we were already at the elevator.

"Hey you want to come by my place for a while? Maybe have dinner? Catch up?" I didn't expect her to actually invite me to dinner. I didn't expect that we'd see each other again and try to catch up. After five years.

But I wanted to stay with her longer, I knew I was making a huge mistake and opening scars that were almost done healing, but I just reminded myself to keep my guard up.

"Sure, thanks." We reached her floor and we went inside.

Frankie was on the couch watching TV.

"Hi little sister!" He instantly went to hug Cat lifting her off the floor and moving in circles until he put her down.

"Hey Frankie, we've got a guest." She then gestured her head to the door towards me.

He saw me and instantly ran towards me and doing the same thing he did to Cat with me.

"Jade!" He put me down gently and continued to hug me.

"Well if it isn't Jadelyn August West, that was some play you wrote earlier, it was really great!" He said enthusiastically.

He looked really great, better even. The bloodshot eyes were gone and were replaced with a soft woody brown, his dark curly hair was in a somewhat organized yet messy way.

I love Frankie like the big brother I never had when we were little, but I loved him even more when I realized that we had one thing in common, loving Cat.

"Hey there Frankie, long time no see, I'm glad you like the play."

Then his phone buzzed and he had to text back I realized that Cat wasn't in the room anymore.

"Hey sis I've got to go now, it's almost curfew now. Bye Jade, it's so nice to see you again! Keep up the good work." Cat then got out and hugged Frankie and waved good-bye to us.

Once he closed the door I looked at Cat and she just changed her shirt for a sweatshirt that looked oddly familiar.

I took my jacket off and put it on the coat rack and went to the couch.

She sat down with me and I realized why that shirt was familiar, and I couldn't help it but a smile found its place on my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" She looked at me weirdly her eyebrow raised.

"Cat, is that my old shirt?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

I laughed out loud when I saw her expression, her eyes were wide then her cheeks started to get red and she looked down quickly covering her face with her brown hair.

"Uhh…" She was still such a little girl underneath her lady-like demeanor.

"I was just asking Cat." I had my signature smirk on and made myself comfortable on the couch.

"Uhh, yes it's your shirt." She answered me in a hush tone and she still hasn't looked up.

I went closer to her and lift her face up with my finger.

"You haven't change at all Valentine." I hugged her close to me and I felt her stiffen.

It's amazing how her body still fits mine perfectly. I know I'm leading myself to breaking down but I can't help it.

I felt her arms wrap around my back and her head was on my chest.

"I missed you Jadey." I felt her whisper against my chest.

"I missed you too Kitty Cat." Involuntarily I kissed the top of her head.

We let go of each other and smile goofily at each other.

It somehow feels like we were falling in love all over again and- _No! This is bad, this is wrong, you can't fall for her again, and you're not going to let yourself get hurt again._

"You want pizza for dinner?" Thank God she asked that, I couldn't handle my emotions right now. I'll deal with them later.

"Yah that sounds good, although I didn't think you'd eat that kind of stuff nowadays."

"Why wouldn't I? You know I love pizza." She tilted her head to the side and it just gave her that goddamn adorable charm.

"Well being the great actress that you are, I thought you were on one of those crazy diets." I chuckled.

"Oh please, I hate those diets, I tried it and I didn't last a day, and besides why would you think I was on those diets anyway? You _know_ I love red velvet cupcakes too much to go on diets like that." She winked at me and picked the phone up.

"Go make yourself comfortable, you want the usual?"

"Yes please."

She went to the kitchen and ordered the pizza.

I leaned back on the couch and looked around. Not much has change, the walls were still off white but there were a lot of picture frames on the wall.

"So what do you want to do while we wait for fifteen to twenty minutes?" She plopped herself down and sat crossed legged facing me.

I sat crossed legged too and faced her.

"Hmm, so what are the future plans?"

"I don't know yet, I guess I'm going to take a break for a while, I've been doing Wicked for six months straight and I had the most incredible time, so I'm just going to stay on the down low for a while. How about you? Any plans while you're play is still going on?"

"I don't know yet honestly, I don't know how long my play will run, hopefully a year or more if I'm blessed. But I guess I'm just going to keep writing and writing."

We kept this on the whole night, sharing jokes and memories, making new comments and inside jokes, crazy thoughts and ideas. Honestly, it felt like I was in high school again, and this is the last time I've had this fun with another person, sure I went to parties and hung out with my friends but not anything like this. Where it's just simple, no planning for the play, no drama, just peace.

We finished about six cans of Dr. Pepper by the time the clock struck eleven.

"Well it's late Cat, I should go now, it's been so nice catching up with you, I hope that we can catch up again." I stood up and put my shoes on and grabbed my coat.

I opened the door and turned to look at her.

"We need to catch up again sometime okay?" She hugged me and stood on her tiptoes pulling my face downwards with her hand, and kissed my cheek and forehead, heat was quickly rushing to my skin.

"I miss you Jadey." She looked at me with sincere eyes and I knew that there was a chance for us to get our old friendship back, but as of now so far so good.

"I miss you too Kitty Cat." I hugged and kissed her cheek and forehead and went to the stairs and went to my apartment.

I plopped down face first on the bed after getting ready for sleep.

I heard my phone buzz and I saw it was a text from Cat.

"_Good night my Jadey! Sweet dreams xoxo Kitty Cat_" I quickly texted her back.

"_Good night my Kitty Cat! Sweet dreams to you too xo Jadey"_ I put my phone on the desk and looked at the ceiling, I didn't even bothered to read the other congratulatory texts I got from my friends and some relatives who came by, I didn't even check online to see if the critics thought my story was good enough.

I'm just happy I guess, even if it's temporary, I can't fall for her again, I didn't need a repeat of before.

And for the first time in years, I slept with good thoughts and a smile on my face.

Cat's POV

I just got her text and I just screamed into my pillow. I felt like such a little girl, just by seeing her at the park, walking home with her, talking with her, how she noticed the shirt, the way she hugged me, her kissing my cheek, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, _all_ of it is making me feel like the high school girl I was.

I lay down on my bed facing the ceiling and put my hand to my heart, I could still feel it pumping hard against my chest.

I've missed her so much, and just being able to spend a night of just catching up with her, it just made me feel _complete _again, I know it's cliché, but Jade has always been my confidante, my best friend, and has been my lover. And I don't ever want to lose her again.

I slept great that night, I didn't even think of what Tori and Beck were going to do to me now.

S POV

"Mr. V, here's another letter sir." My assistant put it on the table while I was fixing up some bugs from another computer.

I took the letter and opened it up.

_Mr. Van Cleef, we are very grateful for your efforts and support, your new underwater technology has helped us be more productive in roaming the sea floor, we're glad to do business with you. Your pay is now at your bank account and we hope we'll be able to work with you again soon. – Mr. Martin_

I put it in the drawer with all the other congratulatory letters from various institutions, companies, agencies etc.

Nine years have passed and I _still_ don't have her. Starting from freshmen year, up to graduation, I even went to a college here in New York just to follow her.

People always say I'm a stalker and I'm over obsessing about Jade.

But _my_ point is that, I'm _devoted_ to her and I can give her so much more than what Beck and Cat could ever give, I can give her power and dominance, Jade's guilty pleasure. With my power now, I can give it to her with just a flick of my wrist.

I mean I've worked with the marines, the air force, NYPD, various archeologists etc. I've done quite an impact with the technology of today, you'd think someone who has achieved a lot and has tons of cash in their bank accounts would get a lot of chicks, but I don't and I only want one person, not gold diggers and bimbos down the street.

You see, I love a woman with a strong demeanor, especially physically.

She has shunned me every time I try to advance at her, even when I helped Tori and Beck break her and Cat up. But I'm determined, and I'm not giving up that easily.

You may say I just wasted nine years being hung over a girl who obviously doesn't like me back.

But with the right opportunity, she _will_ be mine. This may not be understood by most people, practically none maybe, but this makes sense to me.

That I can have her and be with her, I'm not obsessed, I'm devoted. And I plan on attaining the unattainable, the love of Jadelyn August West.

And I swear on my life I will achieve this.

I wanted Jade's love because of this.

I was raised with tough love, my sister and me had a hard time getting the approval of our parents due to our looks and demeanor. Compared to them we look _nothing_ a like, some might even say we looked adopted.

They both had straight blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, great body built and charm, meanwhile, me and my sister got very dirty blonde curly hair, dull blue eyes and stick like bodies.

When my sister and me got in Hollywood Arts because of our knowledge about technology, especially in audio and lights, our parents were actually _happy_ for us, and _proud_.

My sister is a fool though, she was happy that our parents were proud for a second and the next she hates there guts. Saying that '_so now they notice us, when we've already got a lot of achievements in other things'_

While I on the other hand, _loved_ the satisfaction, the seal of approval, the congratulations and the '_you did good son'_ comments.

I _love_ it all too much I wanted to find it in other places, and that's why I want Jade.

She reminds me all too much about my parents that I want _her_ approval.

Some people think that my reason is of nothing important, but to me it is.

Chasing after something you want badly isn't greedy, it shows perseverance and that you're willing to do all you can.

So I helped Tori and Beck with they're plan, keep a good eye on the two, and tell them what's happening.

I have connections to almost everything that is anything related to technology, even in transportation.

I can hack into security mall cameras in less than a minute, I can hack into their computers using my own and know _every little detail_ they search and type, every photo and video they take, I know all of it.

I've always known when I grew up I'd do something related to technology. And I'm glad for all my achievements, even though some of them I know can creep others out.

Like I can hack into your computer, turn your web cam on without you noticing and watch what you're doing right now.

I've generated my own browser that can load things faster, even a two-hour video clip. That always comes in handy for me especially when I'm stressed.

I've made a secure system that is almost _impossible_ to hack.

I've made a compact camera that you can bring sixty feet underwater and it can lasts up to eight hours.

I've made a specialized gun that shoots special nuclear bullets for the military and CIA.

I've done many more, and some of them are for my viewing pleasure, but I don't mind sharing some of them with people, but only a few close people can.

You can call me a weirdo and everything, but you don't know what I've been through to be where I am today.

Cat's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face but that quickly went away once I thought of what Tori and Beck would do. It was just one night of hanging out after years of no contact anyways.

I knew the moment I looked into her eyes I would most likely be breaking my word. I know I shouldn't have even invited her over, but I just couldn't resist. Last night was the longest time I've ever been really _really_ happy.

But the sad thing is that all we're ever going to be now, is just friends, and what's worse is just by seeing her last night, I've fallen more in love with her than before.

She's gentler now, in actions and words. She still has that smirk and incredible confidence. She doesn't wear too much black now. But I notice the loss of spark in her eyes and I just can't imagine what she's thinking.

Maybe she thought "Oh God, here's the bitch who ripped my heart out" or maybe this " Wow, it's Cat, it's been such a long time, I miss her" that last one I really hope though, but we can never be too sure.

I was surprise when she said that she watched me opening night. I thought it was just my imagination that I saw here there, but she really _was_ there.

I start to squeal and thrash wildly on the bed like a high school girl who just got a text from her crush. I feel so hyper, giddy, giggly, and just happy.

After finally calming myself down I went to he kitchen and prepared some breakfast and began to think what I could do today.

I was on the couch with my laptop on my lap when suddenly someone knocks on the door like there's a fire and I drop my glass of milk all over my laptop.

"Oh shit" I scramble to my feet to get a rag and save what I can. The person was still knocking furiously, "Be there in a sec" I shouted and finally opened the door.

"André?" His hair was tied and he got buff.

"And me!" Robbie then comes out from behind and they tackle me into a hug.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here? How did you find me?" I hugged them back tightly and ushered them inside.

"Believe me, it was pretty easy, you're huge now and you have a pretty obsessed fan base." Said Andre.

"What happened to you screen?" Robbie pointed to my laptop and the screen was flickering.

"That's my laptop, I spilled milk when you guys knocked."

"Oh shit, we're sorry Cat, we'll get it fixed for you-" I interrupted Robbie.

"It's okay Robbie, I have another laptop as back-up"

"No I insist, I was the one who knocked on the door and surprised you, and it would kill my conscience." I agreed.

We talked some more and remembered old memories.

"Hey, so where's Jade?" André asked.

"Oh she wrote a play and it debuted last night, she's reaching for her dreams."

"Cool, so how are you two? When's the wedding because I swear you guys are soul mates." André laughed and Robbie laughed with him I interrupted them by saying.

"Actually Jade and I broke up six years ago, and I've already had contact with her since last night." I say nonchalantly I mean I love her but she's my ex now, I'm just glad we're getting back to being friends.

"Oh… I'm sorry Little Red, I didn't know, and honestly I thought you guys were still together with how you guys acted in high school." He looked at me with embarrassed and apologetic eyes.

"I agree with André, Jade was always different to you, and when you guys finally were together we saw a side of her that was never shown to anybody, and trust me that was hard for me to see since I had like, the biggest crush on you back then." I giggle at Robbie's attempt to make me smile.

"It's okay guys, things didn't go out like planned, so we just moved on and kept moving forward."

We talked some more and we went out to get my laptop fixed.

Robbie says he's the best and can fix it in no time.

We went inside the store; the whole place was filled with different gadgets and accessories.

Robbie led us to a room, inside was a guy hunched in front of the screen with short but really curly dirty blonde hair. He was typing furiously on the computer you'd think he was just pressing the keys really fast without any thought.

"Hi Sinjin." The guy looked up and it was Sinjin, nothing much changed actually except that he looked taller and his hair

"Hi Robbie, André and Cat! It's been so long!" He stood up and gave us hugs.

"Hi Sinjin, I didn't know you worked her in New York." I said, well isn't this a reunion? But it's nice to remember old times.

"I actually went to college here in New York, I got to busy to contact you guys actually, sorry" He gave a small smile.

He still looked the same though, just taller and shorter hair and the same fashion sense, it's amazing that he still looks like his high school self.

"So what can I help you guys with?"

Robbie explained the situation and Sinjin told us that he'd get it fixed by three in the afternoon.

So to kill time we spent the whole day together, the boys needed to get back to LA soon, they just had a deal to solve here and they're going back.

I got my laptop back from Sinjin and I was pretty shocked at what I saw when I got out of the elevator.

In front of my door was a certain gorgeous twenty three year old woman, her dark locks in a ponytail and the red streak of hair made it seem like there was a streak of fire framing her beautifully pale face.

I watched her knock on my door and wait then she fished for her phone in her pocket.

Did I tell you that she was wearing extremely skinny ripped acid washed jeans? And her favorite lave up combat boots.

She put the phone to her ear and I quickly answered the call.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

"Oh hi Jade! Nothing much, you?"

"Just watching TV" I chuckled at what she said when she's actually in front of my apartment door.

"So why did you call?" I tried to not laugh while keeping my distance from her.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out you know?" I saw her playing with her foot, drawing circles on the floor, she was just absolutely adorable.

"Sure, by the way, I _love _your jeans" I closed my phone and tried to be as silent as I can walking towards her.

She looked at her phone tilting her head to the right.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered "Hey" to her ear.

I felt her shiver and I chuckled.

She turned around her eyes wide with shock.

"He-hey." She stuttered and hugged me.

"Were you there the whole time?" She asked nervously.

"Yep"

"Damn." She cursed under her breath.

I laughed and opened the door and put my coat on the coat rack, and set down my laptop on the desk along with my other gadgets.

I changed into more comfortable clothes, mainly black sweatpants and a bright blue v-neck tee.

When I got out of the room I saw that Jade was looking at the pictures on the walls.

"So what you wanna do?" I sat on the couch and set my laptop on the coffee table turning it on.

She sat down with me and looked me in the eyes with her piercing blue ones.

"Whatever I guess." I turned to my laptop and was shocked to see what the wallpaper was.

S POV

"You did _what?_" I kept the phone at an arm's distance away from me.

"I told you, I just added some dirty pics of Jade, pics of you and her on the laptop and set one with you kissing her as the wallpaper."

"Sinjin, you _know_ that she has a back up computer and that's where all the pictures were saved right? The laptop she brought did not have even _one_ picture of us together, don't you think she'll get suspicious that all the pictures from her back up are now on her current one without her having to transfer them? God! For someone smart you can be an idiot" She kept screaming into the phone.

"Tori, chill, it was just a joke on her, it was just for fun, and I'm pretty sure Cat isn't that smart anyways."

"That's the thing Sinjin, she _is_ smart, and what if she knew that you were the one who helped us get all that information? This could get bad easily, especially since she's with Jade right now! The whole point of our deal will backfire because of you and your fucking joke!"

I felt my grip tighten around the phone as I try to calm myself down.

"Calm down, I'll find a way."

"You better, because if the deal with Cat backfires because of those pics of Jade, she'll get suspicious as to _why_ _they are there in the first place_. She can't know that you're the one who's giving us the information, she can corner either you or me and she'll do some of her own damage, especially to you since you have a _watermark_ on your pictures."

"Look! I'll fix it okay." I ended the call and tapped into my computer.

And then I just remembered, I added the secure system on her laptop by accident.

**A/N: Hi… If there are still people reading this that is. Look I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, I was in a complete emotional/physical breakdown and it's been such a roller coaster ride that I couldn't take it and loss my inspiration to write. I was a _little bit_ disappointed that I didn't get as much reviews as I liked because that was my longest chapter, with like 6k words, but I don't want to sound like a bitch, but reviews are great motivators for writers, especially if there are suggestions, I love reading your suggestions and trying to put them into my story as much as I can. I'm not trying to guilt trip you guys, it just feels so amazing when someone actually _wants_ to read my story, and I have never really shared my stories with anyone else. But I'm not going to be that irresponsible anymore, I have roughly drafted the next chapters including the ending and I aim to finish this story by the 20th chapter. This note is too long now, I'm really sorry again.**

**P.S Thanks to _Take Me Down Like A Domino, _love your story and thanks for the motivation for me to update **

**Suggestions and reviews are highly accepted!**

**-Sky**


	15. Chapter 14 Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Chapter 14 Revelations

Jade's POV

I went back to the couch and saw that Cat was stiff, so I tried to look at her screen and she suddenly slammed it down before I could see what was on the screen.

"Cat?" I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Well this is odd. The tips of her ears are turning red, her cheeks are heating up, and her eyes were wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

I move closer to her and put the back of my hand to my forehead to see if she was sick.

The contact made my hand tingle and feel light.

She suddenly took my hand off her forehead, it made my heart beat faster but I felt a tinge of sadness.

"I'm good." She croaked out.

I then quickly took her laptop and put the top part up.

And before she could react I already saw what she was so shocked to see.

Her wallpaper was a collage of us back when we were kids until freshmen year of college, and most of them were us kissing, some with tongue actually. I had the same wallpaper on my back up computer actually. We made this collage together just weeks before we broke up. I open it sometimes when I suddenly just miss her or I just want to feel more miserable.

"Umm, I-I…" She stuttered.

I felt like I was actually invading her personal space, I mean what is it to me if her wallpaper were old pictures of us?

But does that mean she still thinks of me sometimes? Or does she even think of what we were? Or does she look at this picture and remember how she replaced me with somebody else?

"Sorry about that… That's my back-up computer and I haven't used it much." She took the laptop from my hands and set it down on the table and closed it, she still wasn't looking at me though.

"Oh it's okay…" I was actually disappointed. I thought that she might actually be thinking of us.

_Jade! What the hell? Why are you being sad that she might've not been thinking of before? Move on West!_

I couldn't fall again; I'm getting too hung over again.

We were now on opposite sides of the couch. In the eerie silence I could hear everything that was going on outside the building.

"So… what do you wanna do then?" She asked me looking up while her cheeks were still a little bit flushed.

"I don't know really, I just wanted to see you."

Another minute passed before I had the courage to ask her something.

"So who're you dating now?"

"Oh, no one actually, after we broke up I kinda didn't go into serious relationships anymore." She said nonchalantly but there was something in her voice that was setting off an alarm in my head.

"Well what about Tori?" Where is she? Yes I hate her but I also couldn't deny that they were pretty close in high school, until the last months though, with the whole Cat revealing who she really is and everything.

"Oh, we broke up after a while. I don't have any contact with her anymore though." The last part was actually a bit rushed, like she wanted to prove a point?

I went closer to her until there were only a few inches between us. She looked at me and I just smiled at her. I couldn't help it! She has that effect on everybody, where you just _have_ to smile at her.

"So how about you? How's your love life Ms. West?" I chuckled as she looked at me eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on her lips.

"Me? After we broke up I didn't really try much, I was so busy with plays I didn't have the time for it. I did date though, they just didn't last." I shrugged and looked at her.

It was silent again for a while until she spoke again.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back." She then went to the kitchen.

I turned the TV on and tried to find something good to watch.

She came back with two cans of Dr. Pepper and freshly popped popcorn.

She sat down next to me cross-legged and had a blanket ready.

We looked for a decent movie to watch and just settled for some old movie from the 80's.

It was nice to be in the same room with her and not think about our past. Just chilling like how we used to.

Turns out the movie was some suspense mystery thriller thing and Cat actually scooted closer to me, afraid that something scary might come out.

A little bit more into the movie, Cat was practically laying on me in between my legs. I had my arm around her and the blanket over us.

I looked down and saw that she was just playing with my hand and not paying attention to the movie anymore.

"Something wrong Cat?" She flinched then looked at me.

"Oh nothing really, I just missed this you know." She intertwined our hands and I felt my heart quicken its pace.

I squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I missed this too." I looked into her eyes.

I felt her release my hand and turn around, she inched closer and brought a hand to cup my cheek.

"You are so beautiful Jade." She stroked my cheek with her thumb.

My mind was going on overdrive but my body knew exactly how to react for every action she made.

My hands found the hemline of her shirt and they just went pass it and played with the soft smooth skin of her stomach.

I could see her eyes become darker with every second passing.

I knew this wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't get a hold of my body right now. I've missed her so much my body just craves to be _kissed_ by her, to be _touched_ everywhere by her.

She put her other hand to the other side of my face and played with a loose strand of my hair.

"I'm glad you kept the red velvet highlight." She played with it in her hands before gently tucking it behind my ear.

"I still can't believe you dyed your hair back to brown." I smirk at her and she responds with a small smile.

We just stare into each other's eyes for a long time. The ambiance of the room was slightly heavy and quite frankly, screamed _sexually frustrated._

I let my hands roam her back without going up too much.

I could see the lust in her eyes and I just wanted to reciprocate the feelings.

We slowly leaned in together. Forgetting the movie and all the noises outside.

I felt her lips softly touch mine. They were just how I remembered them, vanilla, warm and smooth.

We kissed slowly, savoring each moment and reminiscing every moment we had that was like this.

After a while our kisses became more desperate and needy. There was sucking, biting, tongues in a heated battle, groping, hands getting tangled into the other's hair and many more happening simultaneously.

I felt Cat take my hand and get us to stand up and start to push me backwards into her room.

She scrambled to get the lights to open while not losing contact with my body and lips.

Once she got them on she pushed me hard on the bed straddling my legs.

I felt her hands go under my shirt and played with my belly piercing.

I pull back and looked into her eyes, they were like black holes but if you look hard enough you can see a glimmer of light in them.

I knew that if I didn't stop us now we might end up being strangers again.

But it's so hard to resist when all that I've craved for is right here in front of me.

I've dreamed of making love again to her for so long that at night all I could think of is someone else touching her, making her feel all the things I made her feel _first_.

In the end, I cry myself to sleep, get at least an hour or two of sleep and then repeat it all over again for a few more days.

"Jade… I'm sorry." Her eyes went back to their original color but now they're filled with shock and embarrassment. She then got off me and sat beside me looking down on the floor.

"I shouldn't have done that, I don't want to drive you away again Jade, let's just forget what happened earlier please." I felt that she was about to cry so I got up from the bed

Cat's POV

I heard her get up and I was so sure that she was going to leave my apartment and leave my life again, or at least leave me for a while.

She knelt down in front of me and hugged me.

I couldn't take it anymore so I just let my eyes get her shirt wet.

She wrapped her arms around me and I cried even harder.

"Cat, it's okay, I'm not just gonna leave your life again, I've waited for so long to have _you_ back into _my _life again." She tucked my hair behind my ear and cupped my face so I would look at her.

"I still love you Cat, and I know you don't want us to be anything more than best friends but I want you to know that I love you too much that I would never _ever_ let you go again." She kissed my forehead and stared into my eyes.

We stayed like that for a while until I've finally calmed down.

She sat down next to me and held me in her arms in the silence.

I feel so safe when she's here. Whenever Tori would taunt me in messages I felt so violated, like there were a hundred eyes on me watching my every move. I couldn't sleep at night properly because it felt like Tori and Beck were right beside me watching me.

"Are you okay now baby girl?" God, I've missed her calling me that.

"Yah I'm pretty good now, thanks." She loosened her grip but I held on to her tighter so she held me tighter in her embrace.

I look up to her and I saw the worry and sadness in them. I felt so warm and tingly, my heart beating a mile a minute. I want her back so much. I want to get back to the old days. I want to talk back and get yelled at by her in a teasing manor and she'll touch me everywhere making me feel things only _she_ has made me feel.

"Jade, I miss us."

"We're best friends Cat, no matter how long we haven't seen each other we're still that."

"No Jade, I miss _us,_ I miss living with you, talking with you, the cuddling, the fights, the kisses, God! The sex! I miss you so much Jade that I can't sleep at night because I still think of how you make me feel." She looked at me her eyes wide with shock and her body still.

"I feel safe around you, and I never wanted to break up with you, ever." That last part I didn't mean to say because it would only lead to trouble. But I said it, and now I have to face the consequences.

"But you were with Tori…" she sounded so gentle and… hurt. I can't believe I hurt her after all the times she's defended me and just loved me for who I am. The pain I made her go through by lying to her isn't worth it, not anymore, I have to tell her.

"I… wasn't… it was a lie, I never dated Tori and I still love you Jade, I love you so much." I looked at her and it just literally took all the courage I could muster out of me to tell her I _lied_ to her. The thing she hates the _most_.

"What? Then why did you say you were?" I felt her voice get louder but at the end I heard it squeak out.

"Please don't get mad at me Jade, I have a reason why I did that, just listen to me please." I waited for her to give a sign that I should go. She nodded her head and I took a deep breath.

"That day you went back to LA to fix things with your parents, I was out with our friends right? I told you that I saw Tori and Beck and that they wanted to revenge, but I didn't just saw them." I looked at her and her eyes were boring into mine analyzing every move I make.

"Tori made a deal with me, she had footage of you almost beating her to death the summer before college. She said she's going to show it to the dean of Julliard to get you expelled, and make you have a hard time get a job, unless I do as she said. And so I followed her commands, which was to break you down bit by bit emotionally until we break up. That night she also kissed me and took a picture, that was the picture you got when we broke up." I took another breath and I felt the tears start to burn my eyes.

"I'm really sorry Jade, I did it for your own good, even though it _killed_ me to break up with you. You had so much potential that I didn't want to ruin your chances of becoming big. Now look at you, you're becoming big and living your dream." I let a few tears escape my eyes.

"I know you might not want me back, but I just needed you to know that I still love you, I never stopped…" I looked down and let my tears run freely again.

I felt her tilt my chin up and wipe my tears with her thumbs, a worried expression on her face.

"Cat, you… you didn't… why…" She was at a lost of words.

"Are you really _serious?_" I felt that she didn't want to believe it. I mean if the roles were reversed I'd have a hard time processing this too.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Oh Cat." She brought me in for a hug and relief washed over me.

She's not going to leave me, she's not mad, we can be happy.

Once we pulled back I saw tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say Cat…"

"You don't have to say anything Jade, just know that I still love you, that's all."

"I never stopped too." It took me a moment before I really understood what she meant, and it just literally got my heart beating at an irregular pace. I then remembered what she said earlier, she still loves me too.

"I really want us to get back together too Cat, I've missed everything we had. And I trust you enough that you won't break my heart again." She leaned in closer, her lips ghosting over mine as I feel her breath touch my lips.

I leaned in and captured her lips. They still fit perfectly and moved slowly but kept in sync.

My heart was beating a mile minute and my head felt so light, like the way my old self was in high school.

I felt the usual tingling sensation in my body and it just felt so _good_.

We pulled apart looking into each other's eyes with our foreheads touching.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"Yah, wow." She breathed out and smiled.

"I missed your smile." I wasn't even thinking of what I was going to say, everything just comes out naturally for me when I'm with her.

"I missed your dimple." She chuckled and touched where my dimple is, so I smiled let her finger go deep into my dimple.

"I missed your hair." I breathed out and tangled my hands into her hair and throwing the hair tie somewhere random, stroking it gently then letting it rest there playing with her scalp.

"I missed your heartbeat." She then put her hand right above my heart. My heart pounding more making me feel more breathless and lightheaded.

I leaned forward to take her in for a short kiss.

"So, the _sex_?" She looked at me with her infamous smirk and her eyebrow.

My cheeks got redder but I didn't want to look down anymore. I felt more confident in her presence.

"Yes, I honestly still think about you at night." I whispered and winked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Her eyes widened at my statement and an amused smile replaced her smirk.

"Well, someone's feeling bold today." She kissed my lips then went down to my collarbone.

I moaned out and pushed my hands down on her head making her apply more pressure on me.

She looked up with dark eyes.

"I've been thinking about you at night too." She then proceeded to lick and suck my collarbone.

She went to my neck and nipped at my skin.

I brought her head back to mine and kissed her lips passionately.

I softly bit her bottom lip and pulled on it. I felt her moan and I took the chance to slip my tongue but take it back quickly, she just groaned.

"Cat!" I giggled at her frustration.

I kissed her lips again but now slipping my tongue in. Our tongues caressed and battled, in the end she won, I couldn't really compete that long with her because I just love how she dominates over me but still be gentle and loving at the same time.

I reached for the buttons on her blouse and slowly unbutton them, letting my fingers graze on her skin before finally taking it off her.

I let my hands trail down from the side of her red lacy bra to her hips then to her waist then touching her stomach and touching her piercing with a finger.

She pulled back and took my shirt off and kissed right where my heart is.

"I love you so much Caterina Hannah Valentine, I will never stop loving you." She looked at me with love in her eyes, not lust.

I put my hand on top of her heart and looked at her, my eyes full of love for her too.

"I love you so much too Jadelyn August West, I never stopped and I will always love you." We leaned in again for a kiss.

She rolled us over so now that she was on top of me.

I let her caress my body and I reciprocate all her moves just as much.

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

I woke up warm and somewhere I don't know, then I noticed the girl that was cuddled up on my chest.

_I made love with Cat_. I smile found its place on my face and I wrap my arms around her naked body and wrapped the blanket around us again.

I stroked her hair while she slept soundly against my body, fitting mine perfectly like a puzzle piece.

She then started to move against me.

She yawned and I kiss her lips.

"Good morning beautiful." She looked at me with her brown eyes groggily but lovingly.

She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good morning Jadey! I can _so_ get used to this again." She winked at me and kissed my cheek.

I chuckled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Wait, so were okay now right? Like you forgive me and you still love me?" She looked at me with her childish eyes.

"Yes Cat, I forgive you and I'm thankful to have a wonderful girlfriend like you." I captured her lips for a chaste kiss.

"Wait, _girlfriend?_" She had a smirk on and her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, my girlfriend. Here I'll ask you the right way. Cat, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She attacked me and kissed my lips.

"Hey Cat, since I can go and travel, and you're currently on a break, how about we go to LA for a mini vacation?" The thought just came to me, I needed the time to relax and get have fun with my girl anyways.

Oh God. She's mine again. I have absolutely no words on how to describe how I feel.

"That's a good idea, let's do it!"

**A/N: Well thanks a lot to all the people who have reviewed! And yah, they're back together :)) And Cat finally told Jade. You guys have any suggestions on how BORI is going to mess them up? I have ideas but no concrete decision on what's going to happen. I've made tons of revisions to what I think will happen and I'm still trying to tie them together.**

**Well thanks again guys! Suggestions and reviews are highly appreciated :) and thanks a lot to jeri81798 ;)**

**-Sky**


	16. Chapter 15 Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. Explanation is at the end.**

Chapter 15 Calm Before The Storm

Cat's POV

After three days, Jade and I were on our way to LA with Ali, Rain and Jason for a bonding trip.

It was a pretty long flight, so Jade and I are currently cuddled in our seats reading and listening to The Phantom Of The Opera soundtrack. When All I Ask Of You started to play I put my book down and kissed Jade's cheek.

"What was that for?" she looked at me with a small smile. I start singing to her the song.

"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime, say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you." Her smile got wider and she sang the next lines.

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light, you're safe no one will find you, your fears are far behind you."

"I love you Jade." I leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you too Cat." She opened her arms and I leaned in towards her. We soon fell asleep whispering the lyrics softly to each other.

Once we landed, we made our way to our hotel. Jade and I share a room, while Ali, Rain and Jason have separate rooms. We decided to get some rest before dinner.

Once Jade opened the door, I went straight to the bed, plopping down face first while taking my shoes off with my feet.

Jade tackled me on the bed, so now her full body weight was now on top of me.

"Jade! You're so heavy!" I squealed trying to get her off me.

"What? Are you calling me fat? What a way to treat your girlfriend!" She mocked hurt but I could feel the smile on her lips.

"Jade please! We're turning twenty three soon and this is not how twenty three year olds act." I try to squirm out but no such luck.

She then leaned down to my ear, her breath tickling me. She whispered to me a "No" in a voice full of fun and I know she doesn't mean to, but it was just so _sexy._ I then felt my toes start to tingle and my stomach felt hollow.

I then burst into a fit of laughter as I feel her long fingers tickle my sides.

"Ja-Jade! Sto-stop please!" I try to say in between laughs but her hold on me was still there.

I managed to turn around but her legs were straddling mine, her hair falling, tickling my face. By now my legs were thrashing everywhere, my eyes shut, tears brimming them, my laugh was already silent and I felt my gut tighten and be as hard as stone.

"Who's the sexiest girlfriend the whole world?" She exclaimed while her fingers still tickled me.

"Yo-you!"

"Who is the best in the world?" I felt the smirk in her voice even though I couldn't see because my eyes were glued shut.

"Jadelyn August West!" She finally stopped and went to rest beside me.

I was still giggling from the tickling. She then wrapped a gentle arm around my waist and whispered into my ear.

"Who loves Caterina Hannah Valentine more than the universe?" I feel a light blush come to my cheeks, and my heart race like a NASCAR.

"Uh… my mom?" I feigned stupid.

"Cat," she started in a playful menacing tone.

"Okay, okay, is it a certain sexy girlfriend of mine?" I turned to her with a playful smirk.

"Maybe." She smiled. God I swear, even though we're just laying down, my knees are like jelly right now.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too baby girl."

We leaned in for a kiss and took a nap. Her arms wrapped around me, our legs a tangled mess. I've missed this so much.

We met at the lobby and went for a walk around the bay.

We settled for a Thai place that was conveniently placed near the docks. The whole way Jade held my hand. The heat radiating off her hand and warming my hand.

After we placed our order, Jade kissed my knuckles and looked at me lovingly.

"Okay, I seriously still can't believe you guys are back together after breaking up six years ago." Exclaimed Rain.

"I mean, yes you guys were like best friends forever when you were younger, how did you guys get back together? Or rather a better question is, why so sudden?" asked Jason.

Jason was always a bit skeptic about most things, but he gives the best solutions. He also acts in a local theatre after college.

"I made mistakes and I finally had the courage to tell her. I still felt the same way about her the first time we ever got together and I apologized for breaking her heart and for not telling her any sooner." I said.

"I forgave her and asked her to be mine again and she said yes."

"But why Jade? I mean, no offense Cat but, she broke your heart six years ago, we're all a witness to what a wreck you were that time. Cat was a wreck too but not like you, so why was it so easy for you to want her back?"

"Well," she started and looked into my eyes.

"I know that Cat was just human and that she will make mistakes. I've known Cat my entire life and I just know she regrets it when she told me she did. I know that she never intentionally hurt me and that…" she turned away from me and looked towards our friends.

"… I still love her. I have faith in her that she won't break me again. What's life without taking chances right?" The table was silent and I tried to blink back my tears. Jason smiled and nodded his head.

"You guys are just too beautiful for words. I really wish you guys well." Ali dreamily sighed.

"Oh please Ali, you're just jelly." Rain smirked at Ali.

"Hey!" We all laughed.

"I didn't know he was gay…" She put her head down and we all just laughed some more.

After dinner, we went for a walk around the coast exchanging stories.

Ali is a songwriter based in New York, she and Rain work in the same company and act like sisters. They even look alike except for their height. Ali is 5"4 while Rain is 5"8. Both have straight strawberry blonde hair and sea green eyes. Only difference is that Ali has a cleft chin and she's slightly chubbier than Rain.

Jason acts in a local theatre in New York. He had dark brown hair that was combed to perfection and chocolate brown eyes to go with it. He was quite popular with the girls at the theatre. He was the serious but funny type of guy, but never really wound his head into dating.

They were one of the coolest people ever. They all have their own personal issues but they help Jade and I stop being wrecks after the break up.

Rain was an absolute goofball; she'd be all Shakespeare and then suddenly rap Eminem.

Ali was the sappy romantic, so it really helps with her work, she makes the usual cheesy love songs and tear-jerking heartbreak songs.

Jason loves gardening even though there's not much space where we live.

But I guess what I love the most about these guys, is that they're all fair and that we love each other to death.

There was a show going on at the beach, complete with a huge stage, a band, a pretty big crowd watching, some on towels lounging around, a bonfire, and of course a lot of people drinking.

The three wanted to watch while Jade and I kept walking barefooted in the shoreline hand-in-hand.

We kept playfully bumping each other and splashing water with each other.

"Cat Valentine? Jade West?" we heard someone shout from behind.

When we turned around a familiar face is what we saw. I'm pretty sure Jade is as happy as me too see Erwin Sikowitz.

Jade's POV

"Sikowitz?" Well this was something to see.

"The one ad only." He came closer to us, we saw what he was _wearing_.

He was wearing something _decent_. Old blue jeans a powder blue button down, brown sandals and a brown fedora. His face was shaved, but his hair was the usual craziness, but a little bit tidier now.

"Well what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you both be in New York living your dreams?"

"We're here for a vacation. A better question is what happened to you? You dress normally now." He chuckled.

"Just wanted something new for a chance." He smiled.

"I don't believe that, you're Sikowitz, now you're just Erwin." Exclaimed Cat. I chuckled at her metaphor.

We started to walk and I took cat's hand and intertwined it with mine.

"Well a lot has changed after you guys graduated. And I see that some things haven't changed." He smirked at our intertwined hands. Cat blushed and looked down, whilst I kissed her head and flashed Sikowitz and genuine smile.

"Or at least some things. Jade you're not being a gank and Cat you're hair is brown."

"Well in-between the years, some things have changed." Said Cat.

"So what have you been up to?" I find it quite amazing that after five years so much has changed for all of us.

"Yeah tell us, what made you dress normal? I bet it's a girl!" Exclaimed Cat. Sikowitz just chuckled and I smile at how adorable my girlfriend is.

"As cliché as it may sound, it is because of a girl." With a sheepish smile on his face, I was sure that he must've really liked her.

"So who's the lucky lady?" I gave him a playful wink.

"Her name is Claire, we met a year after you guys graduated, but I only had the guts to ask her out a year after I met her." We waited for him to continue. We saw him inhale deeply and we both knew it didn't end well.

"I met her at a junk sale, I was looking at old records and she was looking at the lava lamps. She came up to me and said,_ 'Nice record, Simon and Garfunkel?_' and we hit it off there. We became fast friends, having common interests in birdhouses, music, and tropical fruits, especially the coconut. She was a year younger than me and was a florist. It took me some time to get the courage to ask her out since I haven't dated in years. But she said yes and we went out. It was the best relationship I ever had, we loved each other dearly and she was just… perfect. We did everything together and we were together for four years before I finally thought of proposing…" we sat down on a hollow log far from the party goers.

"Four weeks have passed after I bought the ring, I noticed her health had become dangerously low, she was becoming stick thin and pale as snow. One day she told me that we needed to talk. She told me she was diagnosed with cancer for a year now but she didn't show much of the signs before, she said she wanted to stop what we have, her condition has gotten worse and her body isn't responding to the therapy, she said that she loved what we had and that she did love me, she doesn't want to remember me sad when she dies and so she wished that I try to be happy without her now, because that is her last wish."

I have never seen Sikowitz so… broken. He may be loony but he's a great teacher and a friend to everyone, it's so heartbreaking to see a great guy like him not get what he wants. It's like working hard with all you can and you get less than what you should.

Cat went to Sikowitz other side and hugged him; he hugged her back like a child hugging his teddy bear at night.

"I told her I couldn't do that, because the only way for me to be happy now is to spend the last remaining months or weeks with her."

"Oh Sikowitz…" Cat hugged him tighter and I looked into the ocean. That just sucks, the people who actually deserve some happiness gets none.

"So I stayed with her till the very end. I proposed to her after four months, she didn't understand why I did it but I just told her, _if you want me to remember you as a happy memory, then the happiest memory I would ever want of you is to be my wife, even if it won't last forever_. So she said yes and we were like that for at least a month before she finally died."

I turned to look at Sikowitz and see that Cat was still hugging him; I scooted closer and hugged him too.

We didn't feel the use of words anymore; just the silence and the simple physical contact was enough to answer all the other questions in my head about him.

I finally let go and Cat was still clinging to him like a child.

"We're so sorry to hear that Sikowitz, you didn't deserve all that bullshit, you deserved better." I told him.

"I agree, you're a great guy Sikowitz and you didn't deserve to get your love taken away from you." Cat said.

"Thank you so much girls, but sadly it did happen, and I'm just moving forward you know, the pain is still there but you have to keep moving forward." I smile at his comment.

"Life goes on." I state as I remember my talk with my dad a few years back.

"Yes it does." He smiles at me.

We talk more for a while, remembering some funny moments in class, like how Sikowitz threw a ball at Cat's face during our scene, or when Tori brought him to watch that awful play and many more hilarious times. But Sikowitz had to go home because he still had work tomorrow and the guys texted me that they were going back to the hotel.

I stood up and offered my hand to Cat. She took it and we dusted ourselves off.

"Well it was awesome to see you again Sikowitz." Cat tackled him into a hug. Sikowitz hugged her back with as much force.

Once Cat let go I tackled him into a hug too, catching him off guard.

I was never affectionate with anyone except for Cat and Beck when we dated. But I saw Sikowitz as the crazy cool uncle I never had. And I know that he knows how much he meant to me even though I may not have been the showiest person in the world.

"I missed you Sikowitz." I whisper to him.

"I missed you too Jade, but I hope to still see you as a gank some times." I chuckle and let go.

"Before you guys leave, because we don't know when we might see each other again. I want to give you two a final lesson."

"A final lesson on what?" Cat asked confused. I wonder what trick he has on his sleeve this time.

"Just a little lesson that I want you both to carry out for as long as you can, forever would be nice though. Not to boast, but I'm sure you both have learned a lot from me." We smiled and nodded our heads.

He than took my right hand then Cat's left hand and put them on top of each other with his.

"My last lesson for you both is to always remember love is so much more powerful than anything in this world, if you come to a time of doubt I want you guys to remember _why_ did you stay with this person beside you. I _know_ that what you both have is real, so don't ever doubt that."

"You could have just said that we should be like you and stand by your lady." I said in a playfully/ganky way. Bitchy tone plus smirk plus eye roll plus one eyebrow raised.

Cat giggled and Sikowitz laughed out loud.

"Stop being such a gank!" Sikowitz playfully said.

"Once my brother stood beside a lady in the hospital. There was a stain on his car seat." Cat dumbly said acting like the old Cat.

We laughed more for a bit before saying goodbye and that we'll visit again.

On our way back to the hotel I thought about what happened with Sikowitz.

I want to be like him. Minus the losing the girl part, but mostly like him. He stood by her even though he knew that in the end it would just hurt him forever. And that is something I want to do. Cat broke up with me just so I have good start on my career, even though it killed us both inside, she still did it for my sake. I'm prepared to do anything I can just to protect her and be there for her.

She's not just my lover, she's my best friend.

"Hey Jade?" I frown as soon as I saw the worried look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask immediately.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that, you've been quiet ever since we said goodbye to Sikowitz." Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes still filled with worry.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking." I give her a small smile.

"About what?"

"About Sikowitz and Claire. I want to be just like him you know. Stand by your side and love you even if it hurts me." I saw her eyes get wide and her cheeks heat up.

I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you West."

"I love you too Valentine."

As soon as I closed the door to our hotel room, she slammed her body into mine and captured my lips in hers, easily sliding her tongue in my mouth.

I moaned against her lips and I felt her hands go under my shirt and play with my belly piercing.

She then began to attack my neck and sucked everywhere, leaving her marks on me.

I love what she's doing right now. I swear to God there is no other woman who can make me feel this way. But there is something _off_. Sure, my Kitty Cat knows I love to play rough sometimes, and she'd just suddenly jump on me on random times before. And even when we got back together again, she jumped on me in the morning. But I can't help but feel that she's hiding something. I want her to feel as much pleasure as I feel, and for that to happen I have to stop this.

I gently push her away but she holds a tight grip on my ass. She jumps and I catch her letting her legs wrap around my waist. _I wasn't going to let her fall, but this has to stop, now._

"Cat… Stop." She stopped her actions and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"You don't want to?" she whimpered. _Oh God, please no waterworks, Cat certainly is a woman now but she still has her childish side, and that childish side is hard to not succumb into. Manipulating little tease._

"Cat… It's not that I don't want to… I want it, really… it's just." I stumbled over my words.

"Is something wrong?" I finally say. I caught the flash of guilt in her eyes fast enough just before she looked at me funny.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Stop playing Cat, something's bothering you, just tell me." She releases her hold on me and I gently put her down.

She looks down on the floor guiltily, sitting down on our bed.

I walk over to her and sit down beside her, she then sits away from me and I'm honestly hurt and taken aback by her move.

"Cat… what's wrong?" She shakes her head and keeps her head down.

I remove my shoes and go behind her and wrap my arms around her shoulders and my legs beside her sides. She flinched at my touch but eased in soon.

"I'm not just your lover Cat, I'm still your best friend." I whisper into her ear holding her tighter against me.

"I know…"

"Then what's wrong?" I stroke her hair trying to make her feel more comfortable, while my other hand rested on her waist.

"I'm just scared." She whispers and I could hear the sob that she's trying to bite back.

"What are you scared of?"

"Well, you said you wanted to be just like Sikowitz, stand by my side and love me even if it hurts, I just want to do the same to you. I don't want our time to be cut short like theirs, I've missed five years Jade, _five years_. I want to give you all the best that I can. I don't want you to lose interest in me that's why I'm giving you my whole self. I know we only got back together for four days now, and it'd take time before you lose interest, but I just want to show you how much I love you, how much I regret hurting you before and-" I cut her off.

"Shhh, baby, I meant what I said earlier during dinner. I forgive you and I trust you that you won't break me again. I love you Cat." I whisper the last words into her ear.

"We don't need to have sex every night just so that I won't lose interest in you, because have you looked at a mirror recently? Anyone would want to have you in their bed every night." I wink at her and see a small smile tug at her lips.

"We've lost each other once, but we're here now, together, loving each other more and more. There will only be two people who I will always say I love you to for the rest of my life, you my baby girl, and hopefully a baby girl of our own." She looked at me tears brimming her eyes. She jumped at me wrapping her arms around my neck as I hug her back.

Cat is everything I could ever want. I've never been so sure in my life.

_You sure about that? The last time you felt that, you got your heart ripped apart by the girl in front of you._ She had a reason, and that just makes me want to love her more you know. _Hey, I'm just your contradicting thoughts, contradicting to every thought you've ever thought of. Because that's what I do, remember Jade, you've implied it before, life goes on but you've gotta keep your guard up. KEEP YOUR GUARD UP WEST!_

I shake my head trying to forget that conversation with myself and just focus on my baby girl.

I give her a peck but she soon deepens it. I feel her hands unbutton my blouse quickly practically ripping the fabric off my body.

I respond and strip her too without having our lips part for a minute.

Tori's POV

I rip the paper and burn it with my lighter.

_He just fucking left._

I can't believe that he just left saying. _"It was nice watching Jade and Cat crumble down to the ground with you. But I have to go now, I don't want to see them ever again."_

I wanted to cry because I really liked him a lot, I worked hard just so he could notice me, and now he just leaves.

I wipe some of the tears that fell from my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

I lost a lot of weight this past week, sulking in anger and misery as I see those two be _happy_.

I wash my face from all the ruined make up.

I honestly don't know what else to do anymore, I've been trying to think of a plan to have them separated again, or at least scar them.

_Stupid Sinjin_ _and his stupid secure system._

I didn't fire him just yet, well I don't really pay him, but he wants Jade so much he's willing to do anything. I don't get that boy one bit, he's a millionaire now, he can have any chick he wants if he wanted, but I'll honestly would want a new wardrobe for him first, he still dresses the same like we were in high school.

I know the tape is useless now. Jade has already made a name for herself and has too many reliable connections. Cat already made a name for herself too, it'll be hard to even put a dent in their reputations.

Reputation. I hated Jade's reputation when we were in high school. Sure she was a bitch and everything. But she was the favorite of all the teachers, especially that old coot Sikowitz. When I got there I may have had the spot light, but in all the teacher's minds, they still thought of how Jade is a great leader, writer or actress.

After a show I would _always_ hear someone say, 'Jade should've played the part instead.' Even the kids in the preschool know her, they'd say 'I miss watching Jade do the plays, she makes it more better.'

All those comments made me want to get more roles, making sure she only gets minor roles.

But still nothing, I wasn't the favorite student, I wasn't the best performer in our school, and now I don't have Beck.

Jade may have had family issues, but she's got it all now. She has her job that pays well, she's enjoying life, and most of all she has her girl.

Cat Valentine. I hated her reputation too. She was easy to manipulate, but Jade kept protecting her. I started some rumors before just so she wouldn't get a role in the musical, but Jade scared everybody that was spreading the rumors, luckily she didn't know it was me who spread it.

If Jade was the favorite actress/writer. Cat was the favorite singer.

No matter how hard I try and train my voice, everyone still wanted her.

If I were to have a show beside her show, I was sure that everyone would go there instead of mine.

I hate thinking about those two. Except when it's something to ruin them, or ways to kill them.

They just have it _all_ now. And that is what I want, the fame, the fortune, the roles and fans. I want it all. Problem is, I'm alone now, I get my money by tricking Sinjin but I know it's not going to last and I don't have a plan.

I went to my bed and took the pillow that Beck used to always sleep on. I hugged it tight and feel the tears start to go down my face. I went to the space where he used to sleep and I could still feel his presence around me.

I didn't need it anymore but I wanted it.

_Maybe I should just stop this and actually do something better with my life. Try apologizing to them and star my career right._

Beck's POV

I left Tori. It was fun at first really, watching my ex and the girl that took her from me breakdown.

But I'm a grown man now, and I know I probably should stop doing all of this. But I still can't forgive Jade for breaking up with me, and Cat for ruining my reputation. News got around about what I did to Jade because everyone just had to listen to 'honest' little Cat. But yah, it got me some bad looks and some chicks in my bed most nights, Tori was absolutely oblivious that I cheated on her during the time.

But Tori was too much of a burden now, and started becoming too clingy for my taste.

So I decided to just leave Tori and formulate my own plan.

**A/N: And that's chapter 15. I'm really sorry if this story hasn't been updated in a month, I blame my busy schedule and procrastinating skills, I had badminton, writing and I was out of town most of the summer. I meant to update it a few days ago but my Internet was acting funny. Anyways I know it's more of a filler-ish and just a little bit of cuteness, but I hope you guys still liked it and I'm really really sorry!**

**Also, because of the new Victorious special, I have to say, Tori has finally found a little soft spot from me. I also loved that all ships were kind of introduced. Jori, Bori, Cabbie and of course my fave, Cade. It was a really great episode, but honestly I seriously don't want Beck to get back together with Jade, Jade deserves better than him. I mean seriously, the guy likes Tori for a second and then returns smiling at Jade. It's so frustrating. **

**Anyways, suggestions are welcomed and reviews are much appreciated and keeps me motivated.**

**-Sky**


End file.
